


Me, Myself and Him

by Hunterarroww



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, First Time, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Omega Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Racism, Relationship Advice, Rimming, Sex, Sex Talk, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterarroww/pseuds/Hunterarroww
Summary: The shadow world! A place full of wonder and amazement for those who are not a part of it, or that’s how Alec feels anyway. Alec Lightwood has never really felt comfortable in the shadow world, never really felt a part of it.But that might have to do with the fact that he is an Omega!





	1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading a few of these ABO fics and starting to really get into them, I decided I would have a go at one and this is it, my first ABO fic, there may be a few different things popping up that I wanted to change with the concept a little but not too much change.  
> This is mainly a Malec fic but the others will popping up and I may ask for your assistance for a couple of suggestions for where to take this as I’m not 100% sure where it’s going yet. Anyhoo I hope you take the time and enjoy =]  
> It’s going to be a slightly longer fic, again I’ve never written one and I will be adding more tags as I go for each chapter.
> 
> *I do not own the characters, all credits to owner, this is just my little take on them.

The shadow world is made up of multiple layers, first there’s the species, split into two different sections the Shadowhunters and the Downwolders, made up of Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks and Seelies. All each unique in their own way. 

The Shadowhunters have the blood of angles running through their veins, the power to draw powerful ancient runes on their bodies to enhance their strength, speed, accuracy, sight, flexibility and so on and so on, the Downwolders have the blood of demons running through their veins, the Werewolves have the ability to transform their bodies into that of a wolf, have enhanced strength, sight and speed, Vampires are the children of the night, the myths surrounding Vampires are pretty much what they are, can’t go out in the daylight, drinks blood, slightly cold to the touch, no heartbeat, they also have super enhanced speed, faster naturally then any of the other species, the Warlocks are the direct children of a demon and a mundane, they are immortal and the only ones who have the ability of controlling magic, summoning their power from within themselves, some would even say they are the most powerful of the Downwolders and last are the Seelies they have the blood of both demons and angles, no one really knows how they came to be, many tales say a demon managed to impregnate a shadowhunter somehow, or that a Warlock and a shadowhunter combined their bloods together inside a pregnant mundane and some tales say a Warlock slaughtered and drained Shadowhunters drinking their blood to transform themselves to another being. But however they did come to be they are natures keepers and tend to keep to themselves in the queens court, a mystery to many and always siding with the winning group, whether they be Shadowhunters or Downwolder.

The second layer is their second genders, each being in the shadow world has two their main gender male or female, then their second, Alpha, Beta or Omega.  
Alphas the natural leaders, the ones who give the orders, protect the pack, command respect, lead the missions, they are the second most common of the second genders.  
Betas are the second in command, the ones who keep the peace between the Alphas and Omegas, the followers, the multitaskers, the scientists, the doctors, the most common of the second genders out numbering the Alphas and Omegas.  
Omegas seen as the lesser of the species are known for their ability to reproduce as they are the most fertile, being the main source for the continuation of the species. They have heightened emotions, a stronger scent and a deeper connection to each other, they are the rarest of the second genders, female Omegas being highly sought after as they can normally guarantee Alpha children every time.  
There are also male Omegas, the rarest of all, for Shadowhunters they are to be avoided, disgusted and a shame on the family, being able to also reproduce and being bisexual or gay is seen as a disgrace. In history those males have normally been taken to have their runes removed and cast out of the clave or some have chosen a more extreme measure of taken their own lives, the shame of what they are on their family being too much.  
For Downworlders male omegas are cherished and respected, often leaders in their own right and highly sought after for their ability to breed with Warlocks, being the only ones who can.

Third is that both species maintain the peace and protection of the mundane world from the demons.

The shadow world! A place full of wonder and amazement for those who are not a part of it, or that’s how Alec feels anyway. Alec Lightwood has never really felt comfortable in the shadow world, never really felt a part of it. But that might have to do with the fact that he is an Omega, the first male Omega in decades and hated by most of the institute and the clave. Yes Alec pretty much hates his life but is determined to live it his way and try and prove he has every right to live in this world than anyone else, but if it wasn’t for his sister and brothers he might not of continued, he might of ended it all a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

“Edom to Alec?...” Izzy’s voice draws Alec out of his thoughts, shaking his head he’s not really sure what his sister was saying to him “Hello???... ALEC!” 

“What?!...” Alec lifts his head up from the tablet his been trying to study for the past twenty minutes to look at his sister, her deep brown eyes shining back at him, a little worry in them.  
“I’ve been shouting on you for the past 10 minuets, what’s with you today?!” Izzy moves in closer leaning her hand on his forearm, noticing how he slightly jerks his arm back moving out of her grip.

“Nothing...” Alec lies as he begins to rub is arm where his sister has just touched him “What did you want?!” He shakes his head again trying to focus on what his sister is about to say to him for probably the tenth time.

“Are you coming with me and Jace on the mission tonight?” Izzy is a Beta, the smartest of the Lightwoods, the scientist and brains on their missions, normally neutral in scent and emotions and has a focus Alec has never seen in anyone before.  
“Mission?!...” Alec realises he hasn’t caught any of the conversation at all and has absolutely no idea what Izzy is taking about, “What mission?...” His voice come out a little unsure, a bit hesitant and panic hits him, not wanting to upset his sister.

Izzy drops he head and shakes it a little, a small smirk on her lips “Hell Alec, you have to start paying attention when people are talking to you” she laughs “The mission to find out who’s been killing red headed mundanes along the border of the Shadowhunter and Downworlder territory, you know THAT mission!” She waits staring at he brother for it to all click into place in his head, laughing when she sees him making the connection.

“Oh, that mission... I, I didn’t realise it was approved for tonight, I didn’t get the report...” Alec turns back to his tablet looking through it frantically looking for the approval report, looking up when he hears his sister clear her throat, her eyes sad and concerned.  
“They didn’t send it to you Alec” her voice quiet and soft, showing the care she has for her brother.  
“Oh...” Pain and sorrow floods through him, you would think he would be used to this by now but every time it happens Alec always feels betrayed.  
“Hey, look at me!” Not realising he dropped his eyes down again, he lifts them to meet his sisters once more, “You know how the clave are, their dicks Alec, fucking dicks! They don’t see how brilliant you are Alec, they don’t know what you can do...”  
“And they never will...” Alec cuts Izzy off before she starts on her ‘hate the clave’ rant that she tends to go on whenever they have a conversation like this one, always ready to defend him and that’s one of the many reasons why he loves her so much, “It’s fine Iz, really” he forces a lopsided smile at her so that she’ll drop the subject and move on, “Why don’t you tell me the plan for tonight, eh?!”

Izzy informs him of the plan she and Jace came up with, track down the demon lurking between the territories, the neutral zone as it’s known in the shadow world and following them to see who their next target is and intercept before the demon gets a chance to hurt the mundane, if possible they want to be able to capture the demon so they can integrate it and find out why it’s killing red headed mundanes but if it doesn’t give them the opportunity then killing it is the preferred choice.

A few hours later after changing into his gear Alec meets Jace at the weapons point to pick up his bow and seraph blade, as he’s gathering up his weapons he catches his father moving towards them from the corner of his eye, he walks straight past Alec, not even acknowledging his presence and stands in front of Jace, “You ready for this mission Jace, what you need to do?” Robert Lightwood addresses his adopted son, Alec just rolls his eyes it’s always the same speech every time they head out onto a mission ‘you ready’ ‘you know what to do’ ‘you have what you need’ he shakes his head as he attaches his holster “Yes Robert, we’ve gone over the plan to make sure we all know our places, me and Izzy will draw the demon out and Alec will cover our backs” Jace answers the same way he always does, and Robert turns his nose up in disgust at the mention of Alec’s name, “You have what you need? Fully stocked of weapons?” It’s Jace’s turn to roll his eyes as he catches Alec doing the same behind Robert’s back. “Yes Robert, fully stocked, I have multiple blades hidden, Izzy has her whip and daggers and Alec is fully stocked with arrows and a seraph blade” Jace addresses him with such confidence and stature that Alec envy’s, never dropping his eyes, holding his stance and place, never shifting, it’s one of the many things Alec hates about himself, all his shortcomings.  
“Good, make sure you and Izzy keep you upstanding record and bring this demon down” With that Robert turns on his heels and walks straight back past Alec.  
“Good talk dad, thanks for your concern” Alec mumbles mainly to himself shaking his head again, he’s used to his parents ignoring him, they’ve done it since he was 16 when he presented as an Omega and not an Alpha, completely disgusted and ashamed of him, but he’s always has Izzy and his little brother Max by his side and now Jace.  
Jace taps him on the shoulder and pulls Alec out of his thoughts, shooting his head up Jace smirks and huff out a small laugh “You didn’t catch what I said did you?” Alec shakes his head and frowns “Sorry”  
“You really gotta listen better brother” Smirking at Alec he continues “As I was saying, don’t listen to Robert. You know me and Izzy couldn’t survive out there without you, you’ve always got our backs and I wouldn’t trust anyone else out there to have it” As an Alpha, getting a compliment like that off Jace always makes Alec feel better, he knows it’s part of his Omega nature, the contentment he gets from an Alphas compliment but it’s always extra special to Alec when it comes from Jace, he smirks back at him letting Jace know he’s heard him and Jace taps him on the shoulder again to show it’s time to go. They meet Izzy at the entrance of the institute before heading out to the neutral zone to catch their demon.

By the time they reach the border it’s turning about 10 at night, it’s quiet out, too quiet Alec thinks to himself, he’s up on the rooftops of the lower buildings bow at the ready watching as Jace and Izzy scan the area, ready to cover their backs if anything should try to sneak up on them. They travel up and down the border for almost a good hour before they catch the scent of the demon, shifted into a regular looking girl to anyone not apart of the Shadow world, but it’s scent almost like rotten eggs tells them what it really is, they stay slightly out of sight following it as it makes its way towards Brooklyn, always staying in the neutral zone never crossing over into the Downworld territory or the Shadowhunters. It stops outside a small cafe staring at the window, Jace and Izzy hold back watching the demon, after 15 minuets people start to emerge from the cafe, a few couples holding onto each other, a group of friends laughing together, Alec watches from his current position on the roof of the opposite building, his heart starting to feel a little heavy as he sees the mundanes all together, arms around each other, laughing, kissing, sharing jokes, he knows he’ll never truly have that kind of connection with anyone and it makes him sad, pushing his emotions down he knows he needs to stay focused and on mission his siblings counting on him, he shakes his head, clearing his mind when he catches a red headed mundane girl pushing open the cafe door, a nerdy looking boy following behind her and another boy and girl bring up the end of their group. Alec catches Izzy’s eye and nods towards the cafe knowing he has a better advantage point then her and Jace, they watch as the demon straightens up and stares at the girl, its eyes slightly following with some kind of want. 

The young red head and her group start to walk away from the cafe making their way further down the block, the demon follows keeping its distance as it watches her, they walk for about 20 more minuets before they turn down an ally leading into the industrial part of town, Alec runs out of rooftop and has to jump down to join his siblings, the girl and her friends are about to step into the club Pandemonium, Alec’s heard Izzy and Jace talk about this place before, sitting right on the corner or the neutral zone, just before the Downworlder territory, Alec’s never been before always declining their invitation, but he knows it’s run by an Alpha Warlock, clubbing isn’t his thing finding it too intrusive, being an Omega places full of people always seem to put him off and since Pandemonium is known to be a popular Downworlder place to party, Alec’s always been more cautious of places like these knowing that he could be attacked and forced into a situation he wouldn’t particularly like to find himself in, he also really hates all the staring once someone catches his scent they all do eventually and there’s nothing worse then being surrounded by a group of horny Alphas. Izzy feels him tense up and places her hand gently on his jacket over his arm “You gonna be okay big brother?!” Alec nods not wanting to leave his siblings to continue on their own, knowing if the demons inside the club it could easily hide and attack them is it feels threatened “Yeah, I’ll be fine” He smiles at her reassuringly “I’ll stay high and out the way, cover yous from afar and watch your backs” the red head is standing in the queue with the rest of the mundanes that are trying to get in, while they wait Jace comes up with a plan for once their inside, he’s going to cover the girl while Izzy draws out the demon and Alec covers them, it’s normally the same but it works and they’re effective in how they hunt together, it’s a slight change tonight though with Izzy normally being the one who covers the target while Jace draws them out, but in this case it’s whats needed since the girl clearly has Jace’s attention.

Once inside the club they split up, Jace covering the girl and her friends, Izzy making her way to draw the demon out and get the information they need and Alec turning for one of the many balconies, he makes his way up some stairs ignoring the stares and glares he’s receiving trying his best to focus on the mission and not the scents that are invading his senses, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Beta, Alpha, Alpha, Alec shakes his head blocking the scents out, he finds a decent spot somewhere he can see most of the club and activates his sight rune, horning in on the ground below him. He spots Jace sitting at the bar, he’s focused on the girl, watching her every move as she laughs as talks with the friends, he then moves to find Izzy, she’s not too far away following close behind the demon, swinging her hips to the beat of the music, Alec laughs softly to himself even during the hunt his little sister still manages to find time to dance. A strong scented Alpha begins to approach Alec and he scrunches his nose at the over powering scent ‘not tonight’ he thinks to himself, he knows he’s gonna have to fight his way out of this one, he just has that feeling.

“Hey good looking, want a drink?” The Alpha comes right up to him, completely encroaching on his space, Alec pulls backs little “No thank you” That’s all Alec gives him not even turning to look at the Alpha. “HEY!... I’m talking to you you little bitch! So me some respect and look at me!” He grabs Alec’s arm and turns him to look at him “Respect?!... How about you try treating me with some?!” Alec snaps back “I kindly said I wasn’t interested but you seem to think that means you can talk to me like that!” He doesn’t have time for this, taking his eyes off his siblings in a situation like this is too dangerous.  
“Respect?... You?... Ha! You should be grateful that I even showed any interest, look at you Shadowhunter! Thinking you’re better then us downworlders” The Alpha moves on closer to Alec placing his hand on his lower back to stop him from moving back “You’re just like the others, I could have you begging for my cock, begging me to slam it into you, have you writhing on this very floor begging me to knot you if I wanted!” Alec felt physically sick, hearing the Alpha say those things about him, about Omegas in general. Alec pushed the Alpha away from himself, growling slightly as he did trying his best to eat as much distance between them as possible, the Alpha on the other hand didn’t take too kindly to that, growling quite violently towards Alec, he tried to hold himself still, keep his head up and show as much confidence as he could muster, his hands shaking slightly as the Alpha stared him down, Alec couldn’t hold it for much longer and averted his eyes down, showing his slight submission, the Alpha smirked stepping closer “See?... Just like all the others, just a filthy whore!” The Alpha walked away leaving Alec feeling embarrassed and shamed, it’s one thing to submit after trying to hold your own against an Alpha but it’s another for said Alpha to just mock you by not even trying to take you and just walking away, leaving everyone around them to look on in amusement and disgust.

Alec lifted his head back up and looked down at the floor below him, catching Izzy’s eye and concerned look, she was too busy watching him that she took her eyes off the demon and the red headed mundane, Alec’s eyes darted over the floor when he couldn’t see Jace anymore or the mundane. He got Izzy’s attention again and indicated that something wasn’t right, she moved quickly to try and find them and the demon knowing this could turn bad quickly and they end up with another dead mundane, he moved to go back down the stairs to look for Jace, quickly scanning the area as he moved.  
He found Jace and Izzy arguing at the side of the dance floor “What happened?... Where’s the mundane?!” Alec asked as he approached them “Ask Izzy she’s the one who lost the demon!” Jace snaps making Alec stop in his tracks “I didn’t lose the demon” She snaps back “Then where is it?! Huh?!... You were too busy watching Alec that you forgot about the mission!” Jace was pissed, his scent becoming sour as it turned more angry, Alec shuffled on the spot, feeling completely uncomfortable with the situation “I was making sure OUR brother wasn’t in any danger, that he was safe” Izzy didn’t really have a scent with her being a Beta, it was always mind but she didn’t need one for him to know she was just as angry.  
Jace turned to look at Alec and he automatically dropped his eyes to the ground, not being able to look the Alpha in the eyes “If you can’t handle one single Alpha then maybe you shouldn’t come on missions!”  
“JACE!...” Izzy’s cry sounded between the two of them, Alec didn’t move his eyes from the ground “I’ll go check the ladies bathroom you two scan the area outside in case she’s gone that way” Jace shook his head not really needed to deal with this right now “Fine, let’s move!” Jace lead the way to the bathrooms, Izzy places her hand onto Alec’s shoulder and squeezes it reassuring him it’s all going to be okay before taking off after Jace. Alec brings up the end and he watches as Izzy makes he way inside the bathrooms, barely making inside before screaming out for them, lifting his head Alec meets Jace’s golden eyes as they take off towards Izzy.

They crash through the door to see Izzy with her whip around the demons neck holding it back as the red headed mundane slumps down the wall, grabbing her upper arm as blood trickles down it “Get her out of here, she’s been bitten!” Izzy shouts as the demon opens its mouth even further to try and snap at her. Jace moves quickly to the mundane, shocking Alec as he would normally want to go in for the kill of the demon, he lifts her up into his arms and runs out the bathroom, activating his glamour rune as he moves. Alec hears Izzy as she struggles to hold the demon back, he brings his bow up and launches two arrows into the demons back, hearing it squeal out in pain, Izzy loosens her grip on her whip and stings he dagger down and across its legs dropping it to the ground before Alec moves and swings his seraph blade straight across its throat taking off its head. The demon slumps and disappears in front of their eyes “We never got the chance to question it” Alec says as he picks up his arrows from the floor, clearing up any evidence that they were there “Doesn’t matter” He hears Izzy reply “We need to go... NOW!”  
They move through the club quickly, making their way towards the exit, they past the red heads friends, they’re almost at the exit when Alec bumps into a man, an Alpha, he turns his head and his eyes are met with with a pair of golden green cat eyes. Warlock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it’s a bit wordy, I’m trying to get that under control =]  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave comments. I'm working on the other chapeters and will try to post around Thursday/Friday! Thanks!  
> I don't have a beta reader so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SEE END NOTES!

They made it out the club Jace was nowhere in site, Izzy grabbing her phone while cursing under her breath “Pick up Jace!... Damn it!” She flung her phone back into her back pocket “He’s gone, come on Alec let’s get going, if the mundane’s injured he’s probably taken her back to the institute... ALEC!” Izzy shouted bring him out of his daze, he didn’t realise he’d been staring at the clubs door, just staring “Alec are you alright? Are you hurt?” Alec shakes his head, turning to look at her “No, sorry... let’s get going...” They made their way back to the institute, running a fast as they could getting there in record time, when they arrived the ops centre was buzzing everyone talking about the mundane Jace brought in. They made their way through the institute walking to the infirmary, stopping in their tracks when their mother Maryse Lightwood barged through the door! “ALEC!” There it was the only time their mother ever acknowledged him was when something went wrong it was always his fault. “EXPLAIN?! NOW!” Alec dropped his eyes to the floor, shifting on his feet, he hated feeling like this, but with his mother being an Alpha he couldn’t help it, she was the current head of the institute and therefore the leader of the New York Clave pack, the institute and all Shadowhunters here being under her charge, her tone was holding an extra edge to it, showing her strength. He could feel her eyes on himself and he tried to speak but nothing came but stuttering out of place words.  
“It wasn’t Alec’s fault Maryse, he did nothing wrong” Izzy’s voice was clear and calm showing her own dominance even for a Beta, she continued “The mundane went to the bathroom, it was busy in the club and the demon got there before us, it bit her before I got my whip around it’s throat” Izzy was good at this, lying to their parents or bending the truth as she called it. Maryse slowly look at her not taking her eyes off Alec until the last possible moment.  
“She is not a mundane Isabelle, she is Clarissa Fairchild, daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern!” Alec’s head snapped up moving to look at his sister, it couldn’t be, Valentine Morgenstern hasn’t been heard of in over a decade and Jocelyn Fairchild is no longer a Shadowhunter, not since the clave de-rune her after Valentines disappearance for her involvement in the uprising, last anyone heard of her was that Luke Galloway took her in to protect her, they knew Valentine had a son but no ones ever mentioned a daughter before.  
Clearly Izzy was thinking the same as Alec as she just stood staring at their mother in disbelief “I want a full report on my desk in the next 15 minuets!” Maryse moved pasted them slightly shoving Alec out the way as it was clear she wasn’t going to ask him to step aside “and Alec...” her voice dripping with disgust as she said his name, he closed his eyes as she continued “For your incompetence on this mission you will be cleaning all the weaponry tonight from every mission before you eat or sleep!” With that she walked off down the hall her heels clicking announcing her arrival into the ops centre, Alec sighed.

“She can’t do that, this wasn’t your fault” Izzy huffed but Alec cut her off before she could continue.  
“Yes she can Iz and she has... Look it’s fine...” He held his hand up to stop his sister from interrupting him as he could see her mouth opening “I’ll quickly write the report on tonight’s mission and then I’ll start on the weapons, you go on in and check up on Jace and the mun... on Clarissa Fairchild and I’ll see you both in the morning” Alec was already starting to feel tired and the last thing he needed was an argument with Izzy for how their mother’s treatment of him was unfair, he just needed her to accept it and let him get on with it as there was nothing they could do, she nodded and smiled at him, her smile holding pain and sorrow behind it. Alec took this as a small victory, he looked at the infirmary door before turning and heading to the weaponry, he made it to the end of the corridor before stopping and turning slightly back to look at his sister “Hey Iz... Tell Jace...” He sighed “Tell him I’m sorry, okay” With that he was gone, with less then 9 minuets to write a whole report and an entire night of weapons to clean it was gonna be a long one for Alec.

It was a little after three in the morning when Alec finally made it back to his room, he stank but he was far to exhausted to shower, deciding to have a quick wash down now and an actual shower in the morning, he didn’t make it very far though, after stripping out of his gear and boots which were feeling far to heavy on his body now, he collapsed onto his bed with just his t-shirt and boxers on, exhaustion finally taken over and winning pulling him into a deep sleep.  
Alec woke up with a jump, shaking himself awake, he blinked a few time remembering where he was, he groaned when he rolled over onto his back, the aches and strained muscles from the night catching up with him, grabbing his phone from his nightstand to look at the time, five thirty in the morning, he’s barely been asleep for over two hours yet he suddenly felt on edge. He placed his phone down by his side and stared up at his ceiling, blinking slowly as he remembered his dream, the club, the people moving and grinding together on the dance floor, writhing onto each other, hands grabbing body parts and a pair of the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen, golden green cat eyes.  
Alec continued to blink up at the ceiling, why was he thinking about the Warlock, why was he thinking about anything to do with him, he continued to stare before sleep finally started to take over him again and before he knew it he was drifting back off to sleep.

A banging at his door woke Alec this time, grabbing his phone he saw it was only just after 7:30 in the morning, four and a bit hours looks like that’s all he’s getting tonight, the banging continues and lifting himself up onto his elbows he shouts for whoever to come in, knowing it’s only going to be either Izzy, Jace or Max as no one else is going to knock on his door and sure enough once it’s opened a small boy comes running in slamming the door closed behind him.  
“Alec” Max flings his arms around his brother as he climbs up onto the bed holding him into a tight hug, Max is one of the only people Alec even let’s touch him especially his bare skin, normally he doesn’t like the feeling of other people’s skin on his, it sets his nerve endings on fire and he feels it too much, like he can feel their pity. He doesn’t know why Max is different but he thinks that it’s maybe because he hasn’t presented yet, with him only being twelve years old he still has four years before he will anyway.  
“I missed you big brother” he holds on tighter squeezing with all he has to let Alec know that he loves him “I missed you too Maxie” Alec knows it’s silly but a part of him wishes his baby brother could stay like this forever, so full of wonder and amazement and curiosity and an innocence he hope he never looses, they’re still hugging each other when his door opens again and Izzy walks in, smiling at them as she see them in their embrace.  
“Okay you two, it’s time to get up and moving, Alec...” she waits until Alec looks up at her his smile wide as he still holds his brother “Clary’s awake, we need to go and talk to her, Jace is having a hard time keeping her calm” Alec’s smile fades and he nods in understanding pulling Max back a little so he can get out of bed, he doesn’t have time for that shower he was going to do so he quickly jumps into the bathroom to wash down in the sink and change his clothes, he’s still tired but he knows he needs to pull it together for the day.

Once he emerges from the bathroom Izzy and Max are play fighting on his bed, he chuckles, yes actually chuckles to himself at seeing them, moments like these are what keeps him going, are what keeps him breathing. “Okay then, I’m ready let’s go” he waits for them to turn towards him before moving but stops in his tracks by their puzzling looks “What?!”  
“Your not wearing that are you” Izzy asks as she rakes her eyes over his clothes, Alec looks down at himself, sure it’s not his best outfit, his sweater has a couple holes around the collar and sleeves and it’s a slightly, okay a lot faded in its colour and his jeans have multiple rips along them but not in the fashion kind of way but he’s tired and it’s comfy. He just rolls his eyes at Izzy before shaking his head.  
“Yes I am, now let’s go” Max laughs a little at the stare down going on between them and is the first one to move, grabbing his sisters hand to pull her off the bed dragging them both out the room, they make it all the way to the infirmary when they start to hear the hysterical cries of Clarissa Fairchild, screaming to be let go and how her dad is a cop and is going to take them all down and their sex trafficking ring as well, Alec rolls his eyes as they step through, Max clinging to his hand beside him, Clary gasps when she sees them.  
“Oh my God, you even have a child as young as him here, you’re sick, you’re all SICK BASTARDS!” She screams.  
“Hey!... Watch your language, he’s only twelve” Izzy calls back, ignoring Max’s eye roll, yep he definitely got that from spending too much time with Alec.  
“But... but... but... He’s here and... and he’s clinging onto that older ones hand for dear life... He’s terrified, look at his eyes!” They all turn to look at Max, he does seem a little taken back, but Alec knows it’s probably because she’s screaming like a banshee at them, he smiles reassuringly at Max and he smiles back.  
“That’s because Alec is his brother and your shouting at the top of your lungs, it’s okay Clary we’re not going to hurt you” Izzy replies with a laugh, Jace hasn’t said much throughout all this and is intensely staring at Claris... Clary, Izzy has just called her Clary he must remember that.

Alec shifts to move towards her in the hope that his Omega scent will calm her a little, he hasn’t had enough sleep to be dealing with her screaming all day, but as soon as he moves closer Jace lets out a growl, stopping him dead in his tracks. His head automatically drops down in a submission and he slightly shakes, sensing Jace’s Alpha scent grow stronger letting Alec know that he’s still pissed at him. Izzy growls back and it makes Jace snap out of it a little, enough for Alec to move a little closer. He sits at tjhe bottom of the infirmary bed and looks up at Clary, he can’t smell her, at all actually and it makes him puzzled, even if she was a Beta she would still have a faint scent but literally nothing, it can’t be that she hasn’t presented yet can it?!  
“Hi, I’m Alec, this is my sister Izzy and my brother Max” he looks over his shoulder and they both wave at Clary “And this is my other brother Jace, who I’m assuming you’ve already met?!” She nods slightly before turning her head towards Jace, snapping it back the minute her eyes make contact with his “Okay and your Clarissa Fairchild right?!” She shakes her head and Alec looks confused.  
“That’s what I’ve already told him, my name is Clary... Clary Frey, not this Clarissa Fairchild person you all seem to think I am” Alec looks back at everyone a little puzzled, Izzy just shrugs and when he turns his head to look at Jace he’s now staring intensely at him, it makes him shiver slightly but he’s going to hold his own and find out why Jace is so pissed at him later, it can’t possibly be about the girl since she’s alive and well.  
“Okay I’m not sure why your name is getting mixed up but you are the daughter of Jocelyn right?!” He keeps from saying her last name knowing it will probably confuse Clary even more, but when she nods again he feels like they’re making a bit of progress, slow progress but progress. “Right Clary, now that we’ve got the introductions out the way, how about we start with what you remember from last night?!”

Clary thinks for a moment and begins, she tells them about meeting her friends at the cafe for a poetry slam session and then them heading to the club to test out they’re new fake IDs, okay not 21 yet Alec thinks to himself, but he didn’t think she was, more like Izzy’s age, which she asks that they don’t mention them to her dad, she goes on to say they were having a good time when she felt a little sick and dizzy, stating she could see glowing drinks behind the bar and glowing eyes on the dance floor, people with shape pointy teeth, she explained that she thought some people were there dressed up in fancy costumes but when none of her friends could see it she went to the bathroom to splash her face with water and to cool off, once she was there a woman came in staring at her and then all a sudden her mouth split open and grew twice a big and then she bit her, after that she says it gets a bit fuzzy and hazy and then she woke up here thinking she been drugged and kidnapped.

Alec digested the information Clary has just said and before he can answer the infirmary door slams open and in walks Maryse and a tall dark skinned man, an Alpha. All heads turn to the door and Clary jumps up off the bed “Dad!” She goes running into his arms, hugging him tightly, Alec lets out a sigh and moves off the end of the bed himself standing tall and pushing as much confidence as he could, squaring his shoulders up, Max moves to stand beside him, mirroring his stance, Izzy contains a chuckle inside glancing over at them.  
“Hey kiddo, you okay?!” Luke’s voice is deep and gravely but Alec can tell it’s full of concern and a bit of fear.  
“Yeah, I’m okay... A little freaked out at first and everyone here seems to think I’m someone else.” Alec catches how Luke’s eyes widen and he feels the shift in the Alpha happen when he puts together what Clary has just said, he turns violently towards Maryse growling at her, Jace moves quickly to pull Clary back away from them as Luke moves forwards. Maryse moves to square off against him, it continues like that for a few more minutes until a heated argument breaks out between them, shouting and threats being thrown around, glancing at the others Alec can see their having just as much trouble keeping up with them as he is, but its the increase in Alpha pheromones which are making it difficult for Alec, making him feel dizzy, overpowering his senses, he rocks a little on his feet and Izzy grabs his arm looking at him with concern, he just nods to let her know he’s okay not wanting to make any kind of sound to draw the attention to him.

“Enough!” Clary cries, “Dad... What is going on?!” Luke turns to look at his daughter, pulling his attention back to her and calming his emotions. He takes a deep breath, takes her hands and begins to explain what is going on and who she is. After explaining the Shadow World, Shadowhunters, Downworlders, her mom and that Valentine Morgenstern is her biological father, tears fill her eyes and she breaks down.  
“How come we can’t smell her?” Jace asks from his corner by the bed, her scent it’s not there.  
“That’s not a mistake, we hide her scent so that she would be safe, if the Shadow World couldn’t smell her they would not take any notice to her, they would think Clary was nothing more then a mundane”  
“How?!” It was Alec’s turn to ask this time, his curiosity taking over as it was driving him crazy that even he couldn’t smell her, receiving a deathly glare from his mother for even daring to speak out to another Alpha without being spoken to first.  
“Warlock, we used a Warlock to cast a spell that hid her after she was born” Luke took in another deep breath, “I’m really sorry kiddo, we never meant to hurt you, this world is very dangerous and we couldn’t risk you getting discovered, your mother couldn’t protect you in this world anymore but she could in the mundane world” He hugged her tightly letting her know that despite what she’s just found out he is always with her!  
“What’s her second gender? I can’t smell her” Alec watched Luke’s smirk, “Looks like the Warlock did a good job if even an Omega can’t scent her” He laughed “But in all honesty we don’t know what Clary’s second gender is as she hasn’t presented yet and she won’t as long as her scents hidden, it’s apart of the spell”  
They spent about another hour going over and filling Clary in on the Shadow World, answering any questions she has and explaining second genders, she received a call from her mother and complaining about how she could do this to her and it’s her life and finding out that Jocelyn asked the Warlock who casted the spell to go over to the institute to talk to her and if she really wanted for the spell to be removed now that Clary was aware of the world she had tried so hard to protect her from.

Alec begins to feel too dizzy and tired, the lack of sleep and the exhaustion of the day catching up with him, his skin and muscles beginning to feel achy and tingly and decided he needs to go lie down for a moment, he bids everyone a quick goodbye and Max grabs his hand jumping off the bed to join him, they make it to the infirmary door when it’s suddenly opened and right, right there staring back at him was those amazing golden green cat eyes he had been dreaming about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to quickly add that I know I’ve just started this story and was gonna try and update every week but I dont know if I’ll get the next chapter completed by next week. I’m having a pretty bad time at the moment and writing this was helping me get through it but the past couple days have been really tough and bad for me, so just wanted to give you all that are reading a heads up and giving this story a chance! 
> 
>  
> 
> On a slightly brighter note: A little hint for next chapter it’s gonna be mainly from a certain someone’s POV ;)
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone is interested in asking questions or putting in suggestions please feel free to tweet/follow me @hunter_arroww or #MMAHfic  
> I’m also thinking maybe around 10 chapters but that’s not set in stone yet and could change.  
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR GIVING THIS STORY AND ME A CHANCE!  
> I’m also looking into getting a beta reader as I know the speaking and grammar mistakes are bad and my own!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Magnus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments! Okay so I know this chapter is a little wordy and long but please bare with me as i am trying to make the chapters shorter I just get a little carried away sometimes.

After spending most of the day planning his latest party and running his elaborate ideas past Chairman Meow, the last thing Magnus expected was for his phone to ring and having to console a hysterical Jocelyn Fairchild on the other end of the line. He managed to make out that her daughter Clary had been kidnapped by shadowhunters, made aware of the Shadow World and was now in the institute with her mate and husband Luke Garroway on his way there to get their daughter. To be honest Magnus was a little annoyed he had to listen to all that as what did any of that have to do with him?  
By the time the call ended he somehow had been talked into going to the institute to talk to Clary and figure out what was going on with her, Jocelyn had asked him to reverse his spell if it was what Clary wanted but only if she wanted it. He got himself changed out of his silk lounge pants and shirt and into something more fitting for a trip to the institute, he looked at himself in his mirror for another minute, checking out his red tight swede pants and open royal blue dress shirt with layers of necklaces, his signature ear cuff, multiple rings, glitter black belt and matching shoes, his hair spiked to perfection with red streaks running through it and black eyeliner framing his eyes. Yes he thought with a smirk, well suited for the institute.

The portal opened just outside the institutes wards and Magnus made his way into the old abandoned looking church, or at least to the mundanes anyway, the church was actually lit up to perfection in all its glory. He opened the large wooden doors and stepped inside being immediately greeted by shadowhunters and their weapons, he rolled his eyes at the complete lack of respect and understanding, he could crush them like a bug if he so wished. “I’m here to see Clarissa Fairchild, I believe I’m to be expected?” He really didn’t have time to jump through hoops with them today and hoped they could move this part along quite quickly. After a few moments they escorted him down the corridors towards the infirmary and pointed at the end door “You’ll find her in there, the others are with her, the head of the institute has been informed of your arrival Warlock Bane” With that his escorts turned on their heels and left, ahh Maryse Lightwood, the joys he thought to himself, shaking his head he made his way towards the door, pushing it open to be greeted immediately with beautiful deep hazel eyes.

Magnus’ breath caught as he stood staring at the those mesmerising eyes, flickers of green and yellow mix into the dark and light brown, yes truly mesmerising! He noticed how the boy in front of him shifted from one foot to the other like he was unable to look away either, until Magnus moved forwards slightly and the boy averted his eyes to the ground, a cold emptiness quickly ran through him at the loss of seeing those eyes, he needed to think quick if he was to look at them some more. “Hello, I’m Magnus Bane and you are?!” The boy stood in front of him didn’t move a muscle or speak, was like he was completely frozen, it puzzled Magnus and as he moved forwards a little bit more he caught the most wonderful scent, earthy, deep with a hint of warming vanilla and cinnamon, Omega.

Magnus froze as he continued to look at this wonderful being before he heard a small voice coming from below him. “I’m Max, it’s a pleasure to meet you...” Magnus strained to pull his eyes away from the tall one to look down at the small one, he smiled upon seeing him and offered his hand to shake, Magnus took it gracefully and smiled back, “This is my big brother Alec, it’s a pleasure for him to meet you too...” Magnus chuckled slightly at Max’s introduction as he noticed the tal... Alec, his names Alec, mumble and shuffle slightly on the spot. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both too” He held his hand out for Alec to shake but his hand never left his side, he caught him glance quickly at his offered hand and immediately look down again taking a small step back and away, strange Magnus thought but he wasn’t going to push it, he lower his hand and continued “I’m looking for young Clarissa, I was informed she was here?” He couldn’t take his eyes off Alec, watching every move, twitch, shiver, it was all truly mesmerising.  
“Oh she’s over there...” Max turned and pointed towards the infirmary bed with everyone else still standing around talking “Me and Alec were just leaving, we’re going to go lie down for a bit... Hope you have fun!” With that Max stood in front of Alec and grabbed a hold of both his hands pulling and dragging him pass Mangus, quite clearly bored of just standing there now. As they moved past him Magnus’ eyes followed and may have had a cheeky little look at the back of Alec as the door closed behind them, oh yes truly mesmerising indeed, he sighed.

Magnus was in the institute for way longer then he would have liked, over 3 hours to be exact. He talked to Luke and to Clary and even the other two Lightwood siblings, getting annoyed at the constant growling from the blonde one every time he moved towards Clary, young Alphas he thought to himself they always get agitated around him, not that he could blame him, Magnus was magnificent after all but completely uninterested in Clary since he’s known her since she was a baby.  
Clary asked for the block to be removed and Magnus performed the spell, after a rush of memories, pheromones and some dizziness filled the room it was revealed that Clary was also a Beta like Isabelle, her scent subtle but quite charming. She immediately was drawn to Jace as soon as she looked at him again and Magnus laughed while Luke just growled. Young love he thought.  
He was making his way back out the infirmary when Alec’s delicious scent caught him off guard again, he could hear mumbling coming from the corridor leading off and when he moved forwards towards it he was hit with a scent of despair, sorrow and hatred filling his lungs and making him double over in pain and disgust. Why?! He thought while trying to regain himself, why? Would anyone be in so much pain.  
He wanted to follow the scent find out who it was coming from as he had an overwhelming urge to protect whoever it was but was stopped in his tracks by the shadowhunters who escorted him to the infirmary, apparently Maryse Lightwood has had enough of him being in her institute.

By the time he reached his loft the party was only a handful of hours away, he quickly got his loft ready, snapping his fingers making the whole area change, furniture disappeared and was replaced by a large bar and dance floor much to Chairman Meow’s protests and changed into his party attire but he couldn’t get that painful scent from his mind, how could one person be in that much pain and no one notice.  
The door bell to the loft rang and suddenly Magnus’ loft was filled with downworlders from all over and his thoughts on the scent will have to be put on hold for now, he has a party to host.  
The party was in full swing and being a roaring success everyone having drinks in their hands and food in the stomachs, Magnus was about to move to go talk to a lovely looking Seelies, who had been eyeing him for most of the party and to stop his thoughts from wondering to undesirable things when the door bell rang out again. With a small sigh he moved to answer it being stopped dead in his tracks when it revealed to be the small group of Shadowhunters he had seen only a few hours again, all dressed to the nines.

When Magnus had been at the institute working on Clary he had struck up a conversation with the enchanting Isabelle and had mentioned his party for tonight, seeing her eyes light up with such curiosity and awe he had invited her and the friends to his party, not actually thinking they would turn up to a Downworlder party. He was brought back to the present by the delicious smell of earth, vanilla and cinnamon, Magnus’ eyes scanning across the group until they landed on the hazel eye beauty, slightly taking his breath away.  
“I hope you don’t mind, but you did say we were welcome if we were free” Izzy looked up with big eyes hoping that they wouldn’t be turned away now that they were here, it had taking most of her effort to convince them to cross into Downworlder territory to come here.  
“Not at all, I invited you and you are all welcome, please come in...” Magnus moves to the side before holding his hand out “Just don’t try to kill and of my guess and Blondie remove the seraph blade and leave it by the door!” He arched an eyebrow to let Jace know that he wasn’t playing any games tonight, Izzy throwing him a death stare and Magnus stepped aside again to let them come in, they all followed her into his loft catching all their scents as they walked by, but being caught off guard again when Alec walked past and he caught that faint distraught and painful scent that he had smelt in the institute again, his eyes widening when he realised that it was coming from Alec earlier and a low primal growled escaped him.

Alec wasn’t too thrilled when his sister barged into his room talking about how he needed something to wear for the party they were going to tonight at the Warlocks place, he tried to protest but she wasn’t having any of it, he wasn’t really in the mood after Maryse had made his life hell earlier, blaming him for Clary being in the institute and for the downworlders that had to be let into the institute because of it, disgracing her position and stature and stating he should of done his job better, he was used to the blame but the smack across his face he was not prepared for, she was not happy and she was making sure he knew, it had been a while since she had hit him but it always took him off guard. And now here he was, standing in Magnus’ loft and sweating like crazy, wishing he could be anywhere but here all alone, Izzy had run off to the dance floor, dragging Clary’s mundane friend with her while Jace took Clary to go and get some drinks, Alec tried to make himself as small as possible and blend into the background until they were ready to leave.

Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off of Alec the whole time he was at the party, he was left on his own quite quickly after his sister dragged a poor boy off the dance and Blondie and Clary went for drinks, he stood in the corner of the room trying his best to disappear into his wallpaper and not be seen. The party was mostly full of Betas with the odd Alpha around but Alec was on of only four Omegas there and Magnus was finding his scent to be the most potent and it was drawing him in as well as a few other Alphas who were need to Alec as well, nope Magnus couldn’t be having any of that.  
He decided to move forwards to greet Alec again hoping he would get the chance to hear his voice and the honour of a conversation with him, even if it was a small one when he noticed another Alpha stepping closer, a werewolf and rage hit Magnus when he heard the disgusting words he was saying to Alec ‘shadowhunter filth’ ‘dirty little whore’ ‘beg for it’ ‘make you scream’ Alec had completely enclosed into himself and his eyes were looking down his mind clearly submitting, he lost some control when he flung his magic out and slammed the Alpha into the wall where they were standing at, pinning and lifting him off the ground by his magic “I suggest you take that foul mouth of yours and remove yourself from my presence” Magnus literally oozed power as he moved towards them, his cat eyes slightly glowing with dominance “I will not have you talking to one of MY guest in that manner” he was on top of the werewolf now, inches away from his face “Leave!” Magnus realised his magic, dropped the werewolf and when he slammed onto the ground he scrambled his way out the door, never looking back.

Alec kept his eyes to the ground, not daring to look up and see a pissed off Alpha, it wasn’t until he felt a finger under his chin that he flinched and his head shot up “My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you but you weren’t answering me back and a wanted to make sure you were okay?!” Magnus’ voice was like velvet and all Alec could do was stare, he couldn’t take his eyes off the golden green eyes in front of him, but when he realised he still hadn’t answered the Warlock back he glanced down.  
“I’m fine... Thank you... You... You didn’t need to do that... I... I mean... With that Alpha...” Alec’s heart felt like it was beating out his chest and breathing was becoming a bit difficult, god why was he like this?  
“Nonsense, What he was saying was completely unacceptable and you shouldn’t have to go through that, now are you really okay?!” Magnus couldn’t get this hollowing feeling from his chest to go, it was like knowing Alec was in pain was making him in pain too.  
“Yes... I’m... Really... Fine...” Magnus found his stuttering positively adorable “Used to it” Hearing that broke his heart and he stepped closer to Alec and whispered to him “Never be used to something like that Alexander, do you hear me?!” Hearing his name like that Alec shot his head back up and was met with understanding and acceptance, no judgment at all “No one... Ever calls me by... By my full... Name... Like that” Alec wanted to kick himself for all the stuttering he was doing, “Well I think it suits you, Alexander rolls off the tongue quite nicely” Magnus was positively giddy when he saw a slight blush creep across Alec’s cheeks, it made him want to see it a thousand times, they were staring at each other golden green eyes getting lost in hazel orbs when they were brought out of their moment by a loud crash from the bar.

Magnus turned to see the vampires and what were left of the werewolves about to rip each other’s throats out, Izzy quickly rushed towards them dragging a dazed looking mundane behind her and Clary shouting on if Simon, Sherwin, Stephen, something beginning with an ‘S’ was okay “Time for us to go Downworlder scuffles are something we can’t get involved in, thanks for the great time Magnus you might want to sort that out, Alec let’s go” Izzy indicated with her head towards the door before shooting off in that direction, Alec looked to see Jace and Clary already by the door, trying to clam down a her stunned mundane friend and get them all out in one piece, following each other out, just as Alec was about to leave he felt his hand being caught, the feeling of sending shivers up his spine and making his hand tingle, it felt glorious, he quickly glanced and found Magnus holding on “Have a drink with me sometime?... Nothing fancy just a little drink?... Anywhere of your choosing...” Alec’s eyes widened as he took the words in, a drink, a drink with the Warlock, a drink with Magnus, he’s not sure what came over him but as he heard Izzy shouting on him from the hallway he nodded his answer, watched as a smile spread across Magnus’ face and practically ran out the door slamming the shut behind him.

Standing out in the hallway Alec could finally catch his breath but still being completely surrounded by the scent he couldn’t get enough of, the deep warming coffee with a hint of sandalwood. Alpha. Magnus!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE that the tags will change as this story goes along and I will try to warn at the start of the chapter for if there is anything someone might find triggering but please don’t yell at me for if I miss it out.  
> Also while writing this chapter it turned out longer then expected so I’ve turned it into two different chapters, sorry but I wanted to give this part the attention I felt it needed.

It was late by the time Alec, Izzy and Jace all snuck back into the institute, they dropped Clary and Simon back off at her place, much to the disapproval of Luke who was waiting up for them, scolding Clary for sneaking off with them and not telling her mother or him where she was going and how dangerous it could of been, stating just because she now knew about the Shadow World didn’t mean she could or should just go running off into it, Jace was snarling at Luke from the side of the porch for talking to her like that, but Izzy made sure to keep him back not wanting to cause more heartache for Clary if they got involved, Alec looked concerned as he truly didn’t know what was up with Jace but glad it wasn’t just him he seemed to always be pissed at.  
They managed to get past the ops centre unnoticed and to their rooms, Alec was about ready to collapse slowly undressing for bed as his head swirled back to the party, the overwhelming feeling and scent of Magnus still encasing him, coffee and sandalwood, he crawled into bed and slumped down under his threadbare covers, he settled in when his mind rushed back to their last conversation... Magnus asked him out on a date? But was it really a date? He only asked for a drink so maybe it wasn’t a date? Maybe he wants him to serve the drinks? Maybe he was just being polite? His mind wasn’t helping but he knew one thing that would work was to ask the only person he could about things like this, his sister, he would do that in the morning but for now it was sleep time and it was the first time in forever that Alec feel asleep with a smile on his face.

Images of tight leather pants and flashes of sliver, sun-kissed honey skin peaking through, sliver tipped spiky hair, plump glossy lips, velvety voice and long, long sensual fingers... By the time he woke up the day was just beginning, the sun starting to creep in through his window, Alec groaned and felt wet running between his thighs, a little startled as he realised it was some slick, it wasn’t a normal occurrence for him to wake up like this, all hot and bothered and hard. He groaned again as he got up his muscles aching, he quickly stripped his bed and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.  
The cooling water was nice on his skin but it wasn’t helping with his uncomfortable predicament, he lent his hands against the shower wall and dropped his head down taking deep breaths to calm himself as the water ran down his back, with his eyes closed his thoughts again drifted to Magnus, the memory of his scent filling his lungs as though he was here with him exciting himself even more.  
Not really sure what was coming over him with his eyes still closed he dropped one of his hands and slowly began to move it down his body to his cock where he slowly started to stroke himself, the sensation of touching himself sending shivers through him, heightening all he was feeling and gasping out at the touch, he continued to think of Magnus as he quickened his pace, his hair, his body peeking out from his clothes, his smile, his fingers, it was all too much in his thoughts imagining what those fingers could do to him, make him come completely undone and reaching his peak in an embarrassingly quick time Alec moaned loudly as his climax took him, sending shockwaves through his whole body, the burning of the water tightening his skin, his legs shaking and he spilled out on the shower wall. Breathing shakily heavy breaths he finished up washing, cleaning down the shower and got ready for the day, reminding himself to talk to his sister about Magnus.

Izzy was down in the morgue going over the new evidence they had on the demon that was still killing red headed mundanes, or the new demon since they took care of the old one, 48 hours was an alarming rate for a new demon to come to light.  
Alec didn’t really like it down here it was way too cold and the smell always lingered and not in a good way, Izzy was in the middle of processing the evidence when he stepped through the morgue door. “Hey Iz, you got a moment?” Alec’s voice was a little strained as he tried to not take many breathes.  
“Sure Alec, what’s up? Everything okay?!” Izzy looked up to see her brother shifting from foot to foot and looking rather uncomfortable, she smirked “You want to move to my office?” Alec nodded furiously, already walking to Izzy’s office door taking a large breath as she closed the door behind her “better?”  
“Yeah thanks Iz, I don’t know how you stand the smell down here” He said as a shiver ran through him and his nose scrunched up, “You get used to it and I don’t smell it as much as you do remember...” A small laugh escaping her “What do you want to talk about?!” Although he really wanted to talk to his sister about this Alec was also really scared, he shifted again from side to side before he started “How do you know if someone... If someone asks you out?” Izzy’s eyes widened with pure shock, there was no way Alec was asking her this, was there? “Oh by the angel Alec, did Magnus ask you out?!... Did you say YES?!” She couldn’t contain her excitement, eyes gleaming, “I don’t... I don’t know” Oh hell how was he supposed to do this, he sighed “I think he asked me out, but I’m not sure?”

“Okay, start from the beginning, what did Magnus say?” She knew she had to go easy with Alec but really all she wanted was all the details, not that Alec would ever give them too her. “Well after we got to his party and you, Jace, Clary and her mundane friend all left me...”  
“We didn’t leave you Alec, we...” her mouth snapped shut at Alec’s raised eyebrow, she knew it was pointless arguing with him now.  
“As I was saying, after you all left me the Alpha from the previous night was there and came over to me and started saying some... Unpleasant things to me...”  
“WHAT?!... Alec why didn’t you say, I would of ripped his throat out, ripped him limb from limb” Alec could see his sister was shaking with rage but now really wasn’t the time, though he did love that she was there to maul people for him if he ever needed it.  
“IZ!... Are you going to let me finish?!...”  
“Sorry...” She took her seat behind her desk folding her hands into her lap and sitting straight, “Continue”  
Alec shook his head before sitting in the chair opposite her desk and finishing off his side of the night “He was rude and obnoxious and I felt really uncomfortable, I wanted to disappear into the wall, but I wasn’t the only one who heard him, I looked down at the ground hoping he would just leave me alone when he was suddenly smashed into the wall, held up off the ground by magic...” He took a deep breath remembering the surge of power he felt sweep past his skin.  
“Magnus came over, basically handed the asshole a new one and told him to leave... I saw the Alpha run out the door and then Magnus was there looking at me... Asking if I was okay and told me what the other Alpha said to me was wrong and disrespectful... I didn’t think I would hear that from you know... An Alpha like him... Powerful... Magical...”

Alec had to stop to take another deep breath, just thinking about Magnus again was making him breathless, he cleared his throat before continuing “He called me by my full name... I stuttered, embarrassingly and then you ran over saying we had to leave” Alec looked at his sister to try and read her to see what she was thinking, her brows drawn together, wondering if she missed something in the story as Alec never mentioned Magnus actually asking him out, panic ran through her in case he misread the situation.  
“Alec... I don’t think... I...” Oh god, how was she supposed to tell him, she looked away from him, she really didn’t want to upset her brother.  
Alec couldn’t understand why Izzy was suddenly uncomfortable, so he decided to finish off his encounter so he could actually find out if Magnus had asked him on a date or not. “As we were leaving you guys were already in the hallway when Magnus grabbed my hand and asked me to have a drink sometime... So does that mean he asked me out or does it mean something else?...”  
Izzy’s head snapped back to him so quickly Alec thought she might of gotten whiplash before a high pitched squeal came out of her, causing Alec to scrunch his face up, “Oh my god Alec I’m going to kill you... Don’t you ever do that to me again!”  
“Do what?!... Geez Iz I think you deafened me” He shook his head trying to regain his normal hearing again, his sister was by his side in a flash and punching him in the arm, it was Izzy’s way of a hug, since she knew he didn’t like to be touched.  
“Oh Alec, you’re such an idiot... Wait, Magnus touched you?... Nevermind...” Her smile was massive, taking up her whole face “Magnus asked you for a drink, with him... Of cause he was asking you out... Tell me you did actually say yes?...” Alec suddenly looked away and he could feel Izzy’s mood shift “Alec?...”  
“We we’re leaving and I was sort of unable to actually speak so i sort of nodded and he smiled and I ran out the door” When he looked back up Izzy was smiling back at him, she was just staring at him and Alec was beginning to get flustered and uncomfortable as the silence kept on going when suddenly she squealed again, even higher pitched then the last one.  
“Oh my god Alec this is so exciting... I wonder where he’ll take you?... Oh my god!... Alec what are you going to wear?... I need to see you closet... Oh my... I may need to buy you some new clothes” Alec couldn’t get a word in edgeways as Izzy went off on her rant and before he knew it she was out the door talking about his clothes and ranting about how he’ll have nothing decently wear, it took him a moment before he was running after her before she destroyed his closet with her in invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in asking questions or putting in suggestions please feel free to tweet me @hunter_arroww or #MMAHfic


	6. Chapter 6 - The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little fluff... Or...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does mention abuse.
> 
> Also Alec and Magnus are not soul bonded or fated mates in this story, just very attracted to each other

It caught Alec off guard when his phone rang, he was in the middle of training with Clary when it happened, he’d been requested to train her in the basics that children learn by Robert before Izzy and Jace taught her the true skills of fighting. He was in the middle of showing her how to block a straightforward attack when his phone went off again, distracting him he accidentally knocking Clary on her ass, Jace growling from the sidelines. Alec apologised as Clary swiftly got back up, brushing herself off, he asked Jace to take over for a moment while he got his phone.  
Looking at the number on his screen as it rang out, he frowned as Alec didn’t recognise it “Hello?” Alec answered before it rang off again.  
“Alexander, it’s Magnus, how are you?”  
Alec literally felt like he was going to pass out from just hearing his voice, swallowing past the dryness in his throat he tried to answer “I... I’m good... Thanks... You?” He was mortified when his voice came out croaky.  
“I’m very well thank you...” There was a short pause before Magnus continued “I was wondering if you would still be up for that drink?” This was it, this was the moment he had been dreading and excited for all in one, he didn’t even notice Izzy standing next to him at first, with a wide smile on her face nodding like crazy, she quite clearly activated her hearing rune and was listening in, he was staring at her when he saw her mouth something out ‘answer him’   
“Oh... Yes... Yes I would... Still be... You know... Up for that” Oh hell why did he have to sound like a complete stuttering mess, “Excellent, how does tonight sound?”  
“Tonight?... Errr...” He felt Izzy punch him in the arm, looking at her she raised her eyebrows in a ‘what the hell are you doing’ kind of look followed by a ‘you better say yes’ look. “Tonight... Sounds good”  
“Excellent darling, I’ll pick you up at eight” Alec nodded and blushed slightly at the endearment, eight, pick up okay, wait what? “NO!” Alec shouted out, drawing attention to him, he lowered his voice “I mean... I’ll meet you at your place if that’s alright?” Oh god please say he didn’t screw this up alright.  
“Of cause Alexander, my place at eight... I look forward to seeing you” With that Magnus hung up and Izzy squealed, damn she was getting louder every time she did that.

Izzy had ended up buying Alec four different outfits and made him try everyone on at least twice before deciding on the first outfit making Alec roll his eyes and demanding she returns the other, to which Izzy rolled her eyes back at him stating they may be needed for future dates, he hasn’t even been on this one yet and she’s already got more planned out for him. He gave himself a second look over in the mirror, Izzy hadn’t done too bad a job, she kept it very dark and minimal like he asked settling on a pair of black ‘not too tight’ jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt, sleeves rolled up slightly and with a long open ‘V’ neck with sliver buttons keeping it together and at an appropriate amount of chest showing, even if she did try to convince him to undo a few extra buttons, a new pair of combat boots and a bomber jacket in ‘midnight blue’ as she called it but it basically looked black to Alec, overall he was pretty happy with the outfit. Izzy give him a few tips and pointers for first dates but her main advice was for him to just be himself and that Magnus would love him for who he is and not what he can make himself into, he smiled at his sister and she gave him a very quick kiss on the cheek, barely touching but enough for him to still feel it, love and admiration getting pass through it.  
They snuck him out the institute with the help of Clary who Izzy had told all about his date and she squealed just as much as Izzy, he will never understand woman, just to make sure Maryse and Robert wouldn’t find out as the first thing they would do would be to lock him in his room and give him every chore for the week to do by himself.  
Once he was finally outside he looked at his watch, seven thirty, half an hour before he was due to be at the loft, he took the long walk to Magnus’ quickening his pace every now and then to make sure he wouldn’t be late and with the dopiest smile on his face.

Magnus was in the middle of trying on his hundredth outfit as nothing seemed to look perfect for his date, he had no idea why he was so nervous he’d been on plenty dates before, but there was just something about Alec that took his breath away and made him want to put the extra effort in, looking at the clock he realised Alec would be there any moment, clicking his fingers he switched to a different outfit of dark maroon coloured pants and a navy buttoned shirt with I hint of gold threading through it, not too over the top that Alec would feel uncomfortable next to him but not so dull he would feel boring, he also thought the gold and maroon would go lovely with Alec’s deep hazel eyes.  
The door bell rung and it brought Magnus from his thoughts, quickly clicking his fingers to finish off his outfit with multiple necklaces and rings and to put all the scattered clothes away again and changing the lighting to something more suitable he made his way towards the door, taking a deep breath he opened it to find a just as equally nervous Alec standing on the other side.  
“Alexander” He smiled “Please won’t you come in” Alec smiled back in return and made his way inside, noticing how different the loft look from the last time he was here two nights ago “May I take you jacket?” Alec shimmed out his jacket and handed it to Magnus but still hadn’t said a single word yet and Magnus was starting to get a bit worried “Alexander... Is everything alright?!” Concern steeped through as the words came out “It’s just you haven’t said a single word yet?”

SHIT! Alec thought to himself Izzy made it very clear ‘don’t go all silent on him’ and here he was doing just that. Damn it!  
“YES!” He ended up shouting out, oh fuck! “Sorry... Yes everything is... Is perfect” He smiled a little lopsided and Magnus thought it was the most gorgeous thing in the universe “Your loft... It looks... Different from the... The last time...” Alec rolled his eyes to himself, Pull it together Lightwood stop with the stuttering, he shook his head in disappointment.  
Noticing his nerves Magnus decided to have a bit of mercy on his date “Yes, I always get the urge to redecorate after a party, I enjoy it but Chairman Meow hate it... Would you like a drink?”  
Alec nodded and moved further into the loft as Mangus moved to a small bar area “Chairman Meow?!...” He asked a little confused, what was a Chairman Meow?  
“Yes my cat, he’s around here somewhere, probably trying to scratch my Armani suit again” Magnus laughed and Alec almost came in his pants at the sound, it was the best sound he’s ever heard. Ever! “Here” Magnus held out a glass with an orange, yellow and pink coloured concussion in it “It’s a tequila sunrise, but don’t worry I went easy on the tequila for you” He smiled as Alec slowly grabbed it, his finger brushing against Magnus’ and sending sparks through his hand, Alec held off on a low moan at the touch but couldn’t hide the shiver that ran through him.  
They took a seat on the couch and sipped at their drinks in silence for a moment before it all became too much for Magnus and he had to speak “So Alexander, tell me about yourself!”  
Taking a deep gulp he replied “What... What do you want to... To know?” His face scrunching up at the taste of alcohol in his drink making Magnus chuckle. “Everything” Magnus replied happily.

It took Alec a little while but he then found it quite easy to talk to Magnus, for being an Alpha he made talking about everything calming and relaxing, Magnus told him about his life before moving back to New York, about how he was way, WAY older then he looked, how he became the High Warlock of Brooklyn and that he was originally born in Indonesia.  
In return Alec told him about his siblings, his love for the bow and arrow and his passion for reading, the older the book the better. They spent a good couple hours talking when Magnus brought up his parents “I have to say, I noticed at the institute the other day both you and your siblings don’t call your parents Mom and Dad, why is that?” Alec took another large gulp of cocktail, he was on his second one now, something called a ‘sex on the beach’ he didn’t really want to discuss his parents but didn’t want to avoid talking to Magnus either, he took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for Magnus’ disgust in him.  
“They... They did it for me...” He nervously started “When I first presented as an Omega my parents... They weren’t... They weren’t very happy... At all really...” He glanced up at Magnus, breath Lightwood “They... They thought I was disgusting, I am disgusting... an abomination on the Lightwood name... They locked me up in my room and spent three days yelling and beating me, about... About... How I was to either be sent to Idris to be a... A breeding machine for some... Some Alpha... Or have my runes striped... And cast out on my... My own” Alec ended up looking away from Magnus he couldn’t look at the shame that would be showing there, only glancing back at him when he heard a glass shatter, Magnus breaking his glass into tiny pieces.  
“They locked you up and beat you?... All for presenting as an Omega?” Pure rage was swimming through Magnus and he knew Alec could smell it coming off him “How could they do that to you?... A breeding machine... Cast out... I’m so sorry Alexander.”  
Alec forced a small smile out, this was not how his night was supposed to go, “It’s alright, I’m used to it, really”  
“If you don’t mind me asking, how are you still here in New York then, if they... If they, you know...” Wow even Magnus was finding words difficult now, just then a small grey tabby cat decided to jump up on Alec’s lap, making him jump half way out his seat and almost spill his drink everywhere, a rosey blush spreading across his cheeks when he realised it was just a cat, he got caught of guard by a cat, smooth Lightwood.  
“Chairman Meow Not now!” Magnus scolded, sending an unimpressed look towards his cat, who in return curled up on Alec’s lap completely ignoring him, “It’s alright, he’s not causing any harm...” Alec’s smile was more genuine this time as he ran his fingers through the cats soft fur relaxing him a little “And it was Izzy... She’s the reason why I’m still here...” Remembering he hadn’t answered Magnus as got distracted by Chairman Meow “She fought for me... And Jace too... They told them they needed me and... And threaten to tell everyone that I was an Omega if they sent me away... Knowing more or all people would know about me was worse for them then keeping me in the institute... They still hate me... Punish me for things... Things which aren’t my doing... Hurt me... And that is why they... We don’t call them mom and dad... Because they haven’t been our parents for a long time now”

Alec took a shaky breath in, kept his fingers stroking through Chairman Meow’s fur and waited for Magnus to yell at him for how he was being disrespectful to his parents, to Alphas, but he didn’t instead he reached out with his hand a touched Alec’s, the contact made him jump and move away, scaring Chairman Meow enough to run off into the other room “I’m sorry Alexander, I didn’t mean to offend you” Magnus couldn’t understand what was up with Alec and why he didn’t like to be touched, most Omega’s he’s met loved the contact.  
“No... No I’m... I’m sorry... It’s my fault... I just don’t... I don’t like to be touched... I’m sorry I should... Of warned you” Alec heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, the touch was electric, sending shivers all through his body, making him feel warm and safe and wanted, they were unusual feelings for him and he didn’t know how to cope with them or if it was the fact Magnus was a Downworlder that was doing this to him, he stopped still from his pacing “I’m sorry” he signed.  
“No I am, I didn’t realise me touching you would cause this kind of reaction, please accept my apology, it was never my intention to make you uncomfortable” Alec couldn’t understand Magnus, why was he being so kind so understanding, he was an Alpha, a Warlock “Are you okay now?” His voice contained so much caring that all Alec could do was nod.

They were silent for a few more minutes before Alec got the courage to speak again “I... I didn’t mean to jump so much... It just caught me off guard... Do you think Chairman Meow is okay?...”   
“Oh I’m sure he’s fine, probably curled up on my bed sleeping now, it all forgotten” Magnus smiled he really wanted to move closer, they were both still standing and the distance between them was driving Magnus crazy “Why do you not like to be touched?” he knew it was probably not the right time to ask this question but his curiosity was truly getting the better of him.  
“I don’t know... I just never have since I presented... Its just like something tells my skin to react... And your a Warlock so you know it makes me more alert...” He stopped dead in his tracks when he realised what he said and Magnus noticed, “What?!... What does me being a Warlock have to do with touching you, with anything?...” Magnus slightly spat the words out.  
Alec didn’t mean for it to come out as it did and not knowing how to answer he sort of mumbled a bunch of random incoherent words together “You know... me being an Omega... You an Alpha... And Warlock... I can... You know... Give you things... Make... Be used for...” Magnus’ cat eyes widened with disbelief.  
Shit! Shit! SHIT! Alec was completely putting his foot in it, how does he stop?!  
“I see, you think I only asked you for drinks because your an Omega and I’m an Alpha Warlock, that I only wanted to get you here so I could breed you and make you have my children?!” Alec could feel the anger in Magnus raising, how had he done this, they were having such a good night and he had to go and ruin it.  
“I think... I think I should go...” Alec truly didn’t know what else to say  
“Yes I think that would be for the best” Magnus didn’t even try to talk him out of it, he was just so angry right now and having Alec here wasn’t helping at all.

Alec moved so fast, grabbed his jacket and practically ran out the door barely whispering a ‘goodnight’ as he left, he ran down the stair of the hallway and out the building door, all he wanted to do was get back to the institute, well actually all he wanted to really do was start this night again, do things different, not put his foot in it and ruin his date, he first ever date! He felt his eyes beginning to fill up and he ran even faster, he shot through the institute as quickly as possible so no one would see him, see the state he was in over a failed date! Useless Omega!  
Unfortunately for him Izzy was still up in the ops centre and saw Alec run through, she ran after him towards his room and opened his door without even knocking, she stopped when she saw him curled up on his bed, tears welling up in his eyes “Alec... What happened?!” She ran to sit beside him and wanted desperately to run her fingers through his hair, to soothe him “Alec please, tell me what happen? Did Magnus try to hurt you?...” She liked Magnus but if he in any way even thought about hurting Alec or making him do something he didn’t want to, she would hunt him down and kill him.  
“No... No Mangus didn’t do anything...” Alec answered through his sobs “I did... I... I ruined it Iz...” Alec turned his face into his pillow and began to cry, he hated feeling this way, so broken.  
“Tell me everything that happened, from the start please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I’m not very good at writing short chapters, oh well!
> 
> If anyone is interested in asking questions or putting in suggestions please feel free to tweet me @hunter_arroww or #MMAHfic


	7. Chapter 7 - The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not completely happy with this chapter wanted to try and clear a few things up and ended up creating more plots for me! Oh well! I’ve rewritten parts a few times but it’s here anyway and I know it’s extra long but I hope it’s okay for you all =]
> 
> This chapter contains hurt and pain

Alec had spent the better part of the night telling Izzy everything about his date, he caught her smiling a couple times at the nice parts and frowning when he finished with what happened, she told him he was an idiot ‘in a loving way apparently’ for putting his foot in it but that it wasn’t the end of the world, even though he felt like it was, she told him all he did was make a mistake and that Magnus made a mistake too as he shouldn’t of overreacted either and that if he really wanted to try and see what him and Magnus could have together was to apologise and see if they could ‘start over’ as she called it. Alec was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep and finish discussing his disaster date in the morning, Izzy agreed and made her way out his room, “Goodnight Alec” she smiled as she watched him slide under his covers “Night Izzy”  
Alec spent the whole night awake, wishing he could turn his brain off and sleep, but it just wasn’t happening, he just couldn’t get the date out of his head and Izzy’s words, how was he supposed to face Magnus again? How was he supposed to apologise for basically saying Magnus just wanted to use him? How was he ever going to want to see Alec again? He groaned and flipped over onto his stomach, all he wanted was for his brain to just shut off.

By the time early morning came Alec’s eyes were just starting to drop off when he heard a banging at his bedroom door “ALEC! You awake?... Get up I want to train... ALEC!” Jace’s voice boomed through his door, “Yeah I’m awake, I’ll meet you in the training room in just a minute” He was not in the mood to deal with Jace’s mood today, groaning he got up completely exhausted and threw on his training sweats, splashing his face with some cold water he made his way to meet Jace, he found him warming up by swinging his seraph blades around. “Finally!... Ready?!” Alec barely had time to grab his seraph blade before Jace was charging towards him swinging his arm up and swiping it down knocking Alec back, they went on like that for about ten minutes Jace charging, Alec defending before Alec had finally had enough, he was far too tired for this shit! He pushed Jace back gaining himself some space and a breathe.  
“What’s your problem?” Alec snapped out “What have I done to make you hate me?” He couldn’t stop himself now, his tiredness making him a bit more emotional “Your supposed to be my friend, my brother, but you’ve spent the past week making my life hell, if I wanted this much shit I would spend time with mom and dad!” Alec could sense his scent changing, his anger and pain getting the better of him, Jace noticed too but Alec didn’t let him get a word in “Is this because of Clary?... Of what happened the night we met her? Because if it is can’t you just get over it like she has, she’s already said she doesn’t care about that night, it led her to this life, to us and she couldn’t be happier about that!... Well is it?” Alec was absolutely forming, shaking with his rage. 

“I just feel very protective of her, I’m sorry Alec I know I’ve been a dick I just can’t help it when it comes to her” Alec was still raging, what had he done for Jace to be acting this way? “Jace, I don’t hate Clary, you know that right?... What have I done?”   
“Nothing Alec, really... I just feel really drawn to her and when she gets upset, I get angry... I’ll be better, treat you better I promise” Jace dropped his blades and moved towards Alec with his hands up in a surrender position not wanting to train anymore “So why are you so pissed off this morning then?” Alec asked as he handed Jace a water bottle.  
“Clary was mad at me, she told me she was going to spend the night with Simon, watch some anime and catch up, I asked her not to go... She didn’t like that too much” Jace looked to the side avoiding Alec’s eyes “Really?!... Wow I’m surprised she didn’t cut your head off” Alec laughed, like really laughed at the thought of Clary handing Jace his ass “Yeah I know, I just get jealous when she spends time with him” Jace jealous, wow now Alec really has heard it all “What about you?... You look like crap this morning, long night?” Alec wasn’t sure about telling Jace about his date and Magnus, but he was looking at him with such concern that he hadn’t seen from his brother in so long, he took a seat on the floor his back resting against the wall and sighed “How much do you want to know?” He watched a Jace moves over to sit beside him, just out of touching distance and looked at him “All of it”

Alec spent the next course of the morning filling him in on what has been going on with his life, meeting Magnus at the party, him asking him out on a date, him agreeing the other day at during training, he filled him in on his date and was in the middle of telling him about it when Izzy and Clary walked in, they joined them and everyone give Alec some advice on what he should do, it got a little heated and they all ended up laughing at each other, Alec felt at ease with his family, but it was all ruined when Maryse walked in and demand everyone’s attention.

Maryse clicked her heels across the floor entering the training room and glared at her children when she saw them all laughing and sitting on the floor, she cleared her throat and stared at Alec, as it was quite clearly his fault no one was training, as they all got up to stand in front of her Maryse informed them that they were to go on a mission to the Seelie Court as they were not responding to the Clave’s fire messages, they were to go and find out why they had cut off communication and to get them to co-operate with them and the Clave, they all moved to get changed into their gear when Maryse sniggered “Where do you think you’re going?” She sniggered at Alec as he moved to follow his sister out the room “You’re not going on this mission, I informed your sister and brother but not you” she rolled her eyes quite clearly unimpressed that her son would think he could do his job and Izzy moved to stand in front of her squaring her shoulders “You’ve got to be kidding me, we need Alec he’s part of our team” Izzy was mad, their mother was always making their lives so much more difficult, why couldn’t she just leave them alone.  
“Iz is right, we can’t go on this mission without Alec” Jace chimed in, Alec was in awe of his siblings, even when their mother was giving them a direct order they were still willing to go against it for him, he watched as his mother narrowed her eyes at them, she was mad and wasn’t afraid to show them, this was not going to turn out good for Alec “He is not going, do you think we would allow something like him in the Seelie Court?” She spat, Alec was far to tired and emotional for his mothers crap and he snapped.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?... I’m your son your supposed to love me and care for me not treat me like shit!” Everyone stood gobsmacked at him, never has Alec ever spoken to his mother like that before, a primal growl ripped out of her and she moved towards him, rage evident in her scent, she stopped right in front of him his head dropping in a submissive way and she smacked him across the face, Jace and Izzy shocked at what they had just witnessed advanced but were stopped in their tracks by the next growl that came out of her, dominant powerful Alpha, their leader and they couldn’t move, she turned to them and roared “I gave you your orders, if you need another person take Clarissa with you” 

Maryse grabbed him by the arm and dragged him from the training room, through the institute for everyone to see, she dragged him to her office where his father also was, shoved him inside and slammed the door closed before she started yelling at him “IF YOU EVER, EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WILL BE STRIPPED FROM YOUR RUNES IMMEDIATELY, THROWN OUT ON OUR OWN BY MYSELF DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!” Alec couldn’t do anything but shake on the spot, he had never seen her this angry before, not even when he presented, he could feel his father’s rage building too as he moved to stand next to his wife “You will not be going on any missions until we give you permission, you will clean every weapon from every mission for the foreseeable future before you sleep, you will reorganise and maintain the training room and if you get bored you will clean the living quarters” Maryse kept her gaze on him watching as he shifted on the spot, “Disgusting, Pathetic, why would we love something like you” She slapped him again before telling him to get out and get to work.  
Alec all but ran out his mothers office straight to his room, he sank down on his bed, tears falling from his eyes as he curled up and sobbed until he eventually exhausted himself enough to fall asleep.

He was out for a couple hours when a light knock came from his door stirring him awake, he wasn’t in the mood still feeling really raw from his conversation, if you could call it that, with his mother, the fact she confirmed her absolute hate for him was still chipping away at him. The light knock came again before the door creaked opened a little and closed again, he heard the small footsteps from his little brother padding over to his bed, he climbed up and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders not saying anything just hugging him, making him feel loved and wanted.   
Alec had never felt this low before, this empty and if it wasn’t for Max, Izzy and Jace he doesn’t know how he would of survived “You Okay Alec?” Max asked quietly rubbing his hand against his back, Alec smiled and then it faded when he realised it was supposed to be him comforting his little brother, he nodded and pulled his arms around him “I’m okay Max, just had an argument with mom and dad, it’s nothing to worry about I promise” he smiled at his little brother but it wasn’t returned, Max just smushed his face against Alec’s arm before he spoke “I heard mom yelling at you and... And she’s wrong, you’re not disgusting or pathetic and you are loved Alec... I promise” Alec heard Max’s tears start to fall and he held him tighter keeping back his own tears, the last thing he wanted was for Max to be in the middle of this, he was still too young. “Shhh, hey come on... It’s okay Maxie, look” He pulled him up to face him “I’m okay see... You don’t have to worry about me or what mom said okay?!” Alec ran his fingers under Max’s eyes to clear away the tears and smiled, putting as much happiness he could muster into it “Okay” Max nodded and replied.  
Max stayed with him for a few more hours reading his amine comics, telling him about his studies and how someone should of created a rune for getting every TV Channel available, making them both laugh, they were lying in silence Alec starring up at the ceiling when Max spoke again “Are you gonna apologise to Magnus?” The question caught him off guard and he moved to sit up, watching his brother closely “What did you say?... What do you know about Magnus?” Panic was beginning to flow through him, how did Max know?  
Max giggled and snorted “You’re all the same you know” he started “You all think because I’m small and young that I don’t know what’s going on, your wrong!... Most of the time nobody knows I’m there or I spy on everyone just because I can” He giggled louder at the look Alec gave him “So... What are you gonna do about Magnus, hmm?” He waited with his eyebrows raised as he looked up at his older brother.  
“Your not mad or sad by me liking Magnus are you?” Alec hated to ask but if Max knew he was gay and he told their parents things could get very, VERY worse for Alec. “Why would I be mad or sad?... That makes no sense Alec! I like Magnus he was fun and nice when he visited and it’s okay that you like him... It’s okay that you’re gay Alec I’m not gonna say anything to anyone” Alec literally felt like his heart was going to break, his baby brother showing him more love and understanding then anyone he’s ever met “So... Magnus, what you gonna do?!...”  
Alec wanted so badly to talk to Magnus, to apologise but he knew it was risky now with Maryse and Robert, but was their wrath really worth all this pain and anger? Was it worth feeling so empty inside that life had absolutely no meaning to him? With Magnus he felt good, safe, happy, he wanted to feel like that again, all the time actually “I’m going to talk to him... Apologise for ruining our date and ask if he would like to try again sometime” The smile that spread across Max’s face had Alec smiling too, yes that was what he was going to do, he was going to talk to Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in asking questions or putting in suggestions please feel free to tweet me @hunter_arroww or #MMAHfic


	8. Chapter 8 - The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it’s #MalecKissAnniversary heres the next chapter early with some Malec!

Alec snuck out the institute late while everyone was away, Jace, Izzy and Clary were still at the Seelie Court and Robert had been called back to Idris, with some help from Max to distract Maryse so he could make it to the entrance Alec now found himself here, outside Magnus’ loft and pacing back and forth, he’s been here for a good thirty minutes trying to build up the courage to knock on his door, going over scenarios in his head of what he could say and what Magnus could say, most of them were not good so he just kept on pacing. He was completely thrown off guard when the loft door suddenly opened and Magnus was standing in front of him “You going to pace out here all night?” His voice was quiet and calm and Alec didn’t realise how much he’s missed hearing it until that very moment “You knew I was here?” He hated how broken and lost his own voice sounded in comparison, but there was no hiding it now.  
“Yes, despite what you may think Alexander I can smell you, even through my front door” It made Alec all the more nervous now, how badly was his scent? “I’m sorry” Was all Alec could reply with not knowing what else to say and not wanting an uncomfortable silence, Magnus sighed “What do you want Alexander?... Why are you here?” He was cold and distant and Alec couldn’t really blame him and it was one of the many scenarios he played out in his head.  
“I wanted to apologise for last night, I didn’t mean what I said” He was just going to throw it out there, or take the plunge as his friends called it, but he didn’t get too far before Magnus cut in “Yes you did, even if you consciously didn’t know it, subconsciously you meant ever word” He sighed again and Alec couldn’t help but drop his gaze away, he opened the door further, inviting him in “Come in, before you put a hole in my hallway with all your pacing” He smirked and moved to one side giving Alec room to pass by.

Magnus wandered over to his bar once his door was closed and poured himself a drink, if they were going to have this conversation now he needed a stiff drink, he didn’t hear Alec move closer into the room but soon he started talking and it all came rushing out “I really am sorry Magnus... I always got taught that... That Downworlders especially Warlocks only... Only ever want one thing from an Omega... That I was only ever good for one thing... They drilled it into me that I was nothing... Nothing but just a filthy Omega... A disgrace on the Shadowhunter blood” He could feel his eye tinging with tears, god how was he supposed to make it through this? “I guess it... It affected me more then I thought... That I really was nothing...” He was willing himself to not breakdown, to not be the pathetic mess his mother always says he is, to get through this for himself and Magnus but he was struggling with how to continue and Mangus finally spoke “I shouldn’t of gotten so mad at you either...” It was quiet but got Alec’s attention “It’s... It’s just your not the first to ever say something like that about a Warlock... About me before and I’m sorry i upset you... That I got mad at you” Magnus moves closer his eyes shining with what Alec hoped was hope.

Alec wanted so badly for Magnus to notice him again to have those golden green cat eyes look at him again “No ones ever looked at me the way you did before... It made me feel special... but I’m just nothing” That’s it Lightwood dive into the deep end, you really are pathetic, he dropped his head down feeling the weight of his own words, “You’re not nothing Alexander, far from it” Magnus’ voice was closer now and Alec realised he had moved further towards him, within reaching distance “I was scared... I still am... I don’t know what I’m doing Magnus... I don’t understand why you would want me?!”

“Are you serious?... You’re everything... So bright, so pure, a future I didn’t know I could ever want or need Alexander” Alec has never heard such beautiful words spoken to him or about him before, he’s never wanted to badly for them to be true, to feel them, but Magnus had a somber look etched across his face which made Alec’s stomach drop, sick and bile rising in his throat “What is it you want from this Alexander? What are you hoping for?!” It was what Alec had thought about since his little talk with Max, what did he want? What was he hoping for really?  
“You!... Everything with you!”

“I want to show you the world Alec but I can’t do that if you don’t at least try to show some trust in me” Magnus moved forwards to touch him and Alec jerked back causing Magnus to sigh and look away. “I’m sorry!!!... I... I get scared... When people try to touch me... I feel it... All of it” Why? WHY? He was here right now with this amazing man in front of him and he keeps screwing it up, what the fuck is wrong with him? “My skin goes on fire... Comes alive... Every emotion I feel it all, I don’t know why but I do... It just sometimes gets too much for me” He tried to explain.  
“I’ve heard of some Omega’s like you before, never met one but heard of them, you truly are amazing” Magnus looked back at him his eyes boring deep into his soul “I want to experience this with you... You’ll feel it all and I will too, but I’ll be right here with you.. Every step of the way” Magnus moved slowly lifting his hand up to touch his cheek, the minute it touches shivers run through him, explosions erupted from his skin, he could feel it all, so many feelings, a tear ran down the side of his face and Magnus wiped it away with his thumb, stroking the skin gently. Alec felt like he was on fire.  
Magnus moved closer again and brings his other hand to rest on the other side, Alec’s breathing his heavy, almost panting as Magnus leans forwards and kisses him, it’s soft and clam but it’s also electric, sensations Alec’s never felt before rush through his body and straight down to his cock, the kiss gets a little deeper and Magnus runs his tongue across Alec’s lower lip, not hundred percent sure on what he has to do Alec slowly opens his mouth to allow Magnus’ tongue access and he feels it brush against his own and the roof of his mouth, a moan escapes him and another shock run down to his cock, Magnus is pulling him apart with just his mouth and it’s the best Alec’s ever felt, another moan one which is louder this time comes out and he realises his cock is hard and straining against his jeans and Magnus’ thigh, he looses all confidence and can feel the blush heating up his face and neck, Magnus draws back slowly and presses his forehead against his.

“Together” Magnus whispers “It’s Okay to feel Alexander, to get lost in your feelings, you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about, it’s just us” He places small pecks across his face and neck bringing his hands to slowly caress down his arms, Alec’s truly in heaven, Magnus’ lips are busy on his neck when Alec notices his scent change, heat rising deep within him and he begins to feel slick between his ass cheeks, his eyes widen and Magnus pulls back to look at him, his eyes dilated and a look of pure lust written in them, he quickly moves further back and a small whine leaves Alec’s throat. “Alexander as much as I would love to continue with his, I think you need to leave please... I don’t want to do anything that would hurt you, us!” Alec can hear the strain in Magnus’ voice, the desire there. It takes Alec a moment to pull himself together and he knows he has to leave head back to the institute and lock himself away, he hasn’t had many heats but right now was not the best time to be having one, he nods and slightly staggers when trying to make his legs work again, he’s about to head for the door when Magnus grabs his hand bring back memories of the first time he did it and he smiles “A portal... I’ll make you a portal, will take you just outside the institutes wards” Magnus offers, Alec’s about to decline when Magnus insists stating it’s not safe for him to be outside in this condition and he couldn’t bare anything happening to him, Alec nods and before he steps though the portal, Magnus grabs his face again and crashes their lips together one last time for the night “Call me once your heats finished and we’ll go out on a proper date” He smiles and pecks him again “Stay safe Alexander” With that Alec nods and steps through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in asking questions or putting in suggestions please feel free to tweet me @hunter_arroww or #MMAHfic


	9. Chapter 9 - The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes talking helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want you to know that I have not forgotten about the way Maryse treated Alec and it will be addressed in the next few chapters after these 2 chapters, just wanted some fluff first.

It’s been a week since Alec’s heat, it lasted for two whole days with him sweating it out locked in his room, it’s always been an uncomfortable time for him, he felt calmer and more relaxed after it finished with Max knocking on his door and bringing him some food and water, making sure to point out Jace cooked and not Izzy which he sniggered at, once he was back on his feet he went straight back to work and messaged Magnus to let him know he was still alive.  
He’s been on two more dates with Magnus since then, one to The Hunters Moon a small bar on the border of the Downworlder’s territory a place Magnus said would be a fun and relaxing night out for them with no pressure of any Shadowhunters seeing them and to an Indonesian restaurant in the Neutral zone, Magnus stating he wanted Alec to experience food from his home country since he’s never left New York. It had been a good couple of dates and Alec’s feelings had grown for Magnus, a lot! The more time he spent with him learning not only more about Magnus, who he was and the Downworld but also about Alpha’s and Omega’s and their role together from times long gone. They had also moved to exploring more with themselves, Magnus taking things slow for Alec but showing him how good, no great, Magnus’ lips could feel on his body, Alec even had to take a very cold shower after his body got too hot during one of their exploring sessions, the explosions and fire his skin was feeling got way too much when his breathing began to heave and he felt like he was going to pass out, but Alec still wanted to explore more with Magnus.

Alec finds izzy in the training room, taking her anger most likely at their parents out on the training bag. "Izzy..." Alec calls as he nears her, Izzy looking up happily at seeing her brother but slowing turning into concern as she gets a look at the grim look on his face. "Alec, what is it?! Is everything okay?!” She moves towards him quickly ready to reach out until he holds up a hand “What?!... Yeah, fine... Can we talk?!" He shuffles around, “Sure..." Izzy replies still with concern in her eyes, "Are you sure everything’s okay?!” Alec can feel her eyes boring into him “Yes... Everything is fine Iz, I... I just... I was wondering if I could ask you a question?!" Alec's tone was shaking as the words left his mouth, he still couldn’t quite believe he was asking his baby sister this.  
“Sure big brother, anything..." her eyes still searching Alec's for some kind of indication as to where this was going, "What is it?... What do you want to ask?!" Alec looks around the training room to make sure they're in fact alone before going a little closer to his sister, "I was wondering... I was going to... I... Damn it... It's doesn't matter!" He sighs.  
“Alec... You're scaring me, so whatever this is, you better come out and ask me before I beat it out of you..." Izzy's voice was hard but also loving and Alec wondered how it was that she managed to do that with her voice, she acted more like an Alpha then her Beta nature. Her stare was intense and Alec could see the panic in her eyes. "ALEC!"

"OKAY!... It's embarrassing okay...” Alec rushed out “So please don’t laugh... I just didn't have anyone else that I could turn to about this and you're always saying I can talk to you about anything so..." He trailed off, “ALEC! By the angel you better tell me what's going on, or I swear..."  
"Okay! Okay" Alec takes a deep breathe in before starting. "I was wondering if you could... if you could tell me how... you know..." Izzy eyes remained wide "How you know when the right time is to take things further..." Izzy still not catching what Alec was trying to say, he sighed "To take the next step... To move to..." Izzy's eyes suddenly widened even more as she finally realised what her brother was asking her.  
"Alec, are you talking about having sex?!” She smiled at him, Alec nodded and exhaled not realising he'd been slightly holding his breath in "Oh my God..." She couldn’t help her smile getting even wider.  
“This isn't a joke Izzy... I told you just forget it!" Alec looks away and wanted to run in the opposite direction from his sister in total embarrassment when she grabbed his hand.  
"It's ok Alec!" Izzy reassures, dropping his hand as soon as she has his attention again, Alec had been getting better with people he liked touching his hands or arms but it was still a working progress. "I was just a little shocked you were asking me that's all... What is it you want to know?!" Her voice soothing and reassuring.  
"I wanted to know... How you know... When the right time is... To take that step!" It took all Alec had to say the words out loud for his sister to hear, he felt a sort of clam and relief at saying them and that it was Izzy who was hearing it. "Okay... This is your first time with anyone isn’t it?!” Izzy asked lowing her voice to match Alec's, looking down at his feet Alec nervously nodded his head, Izzy understood, never moving his gaze from his feet Alec nodded again just to make sure she saw him.

"Okay!" Izzy had expected as much, Alec had never really giving into his Omega nature before, but he did like to spend quite a bit of time alone and away from the institute and Izzy never really knew where he went to.  
“Okay?!... That's all you have to say, is okay?!" Alec looked up at his sister then, expecting to see amusement in her eyes but all that was staring back at him was his sisters beautiful dark eyes with nothing but love and understanding in them.  
"Alec, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen!... It's okay!... I'm not judging you or think that there is something wrong with you in any way... You haven't had sex before, it's perfectly normal... Everyone has to have a first time." Her voice was so reassuring that Alec couldn't help but smile slightly at her words. She waiting for Alec to acknowledge what she just said before moving on. He nodded.  
"You want to take this step with Magnus right?" She was a little concerned, Magnus was a powerful Alpha and a Warlock, there were always risks with that. “Of cause I do Iz... I just don't know if he does... I think he does and we've you know... Done other stuff... But we haven't really talked about that... Step!" Alec could feel himself beginning to blush. Before he could try to hide his face from his sister, Izzy grabbed his hand and began pulling him out of the training room and towards her bedroom, she never let go of Alec's hand not even when they passed others in the corridor until she opened her bedroom door and closed it behind them, placing locking and silencing tunes on her door.  
“Sit" she indicated with her hand towards the edge of the bed and Alec complied. "Okay so now that we are out of ear shot of anyone who might over hear us, tell me everything."

"What?!" Alec looked at her shocked by the question. “Everything!" She stated again with a massive smile on her face “Alec you've just told me that you want to have sex with Magnus... That you've done 'stuff' but that you're still not sure he wants to sleep with you... so, tell me everything!" Alec took a very, VERY deep breathe in and after looking around nervously he began to tell his little sister about his newly discovered sex life, cheeks burning with redness the more in detail and Izzy wanted all the detail, the further he got with telling her the more embarrassed and uncomfortable he got until he finished and sat in silence looking slightly ashamed.  
"Wow!... Magnus has gotten you to try all sorts of new and exciting thing, hum?!" She wiggled her eyebrows in his direction, resulting in Alec giving her one of his infamous eye rolls and sighs.  
"Iz. Really?... This has quite literally been the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to do and you're trying to make it into a joke..." Alec huffed out, he loved his sister to bits but he wasn’t amused by her joking.  
"Sorry... I couldn't help it" She giggled "Alec you've got nothing to be embarrassed about and from what you've just told me... It sounds like Magnus is waiting for you to make the first move, for you to let him know you're ready to take that step with him" Alec just sat there looking up at his sister with wide eyes, “What do you mean?!" He really wasn’t built to be this kind of detective, especially when it came to understanding others and sex.  
“Well... You started out with getting comfortable with just kissing him right? Without you getting too overworked?” Alec nodded letting her know he was taking this in before Izzy continued “Then you ventured into letting him touch you... Intimately... And you touching him?!” Alec's face scrunched up as Izzy said the words out loud, still not believing he was telling all this to his little sister "Then when you got comfortable and you wanted to experience more you let him knew you were ready by going down on him...”

"IZZY!!! STOP!!!”

"I'm just saying..." Izzy moved to sit on the bed beside her brother “Magnus is waiting for you to let him know you're ready for sex... Talk to him Alec, if this is really what you want, talk to him." She smiled at Alec and he smiled back, before finishing “You don't need to be embarrassed by talking about it... It’s better if you do really... That way you'll know what to expect and it won't come as an... Uncomfortable surprise..."

"Uncomfortable surprise?!" Alec raised his eyebrows he didn’t like the sound of this, what was uncomfortable? His feelings? His body? The position they would be in? His mind was racing before Izzy’s voice cut through and shred some light.  
"It's never really comfortable your first time Alec, there's a lot of pushing and pulling...” Izzy thought it best to follow that up with some finger demonstrations   
“Eww... Please... Stop... I don't need to know!" His face twisting some more and going a deep red at realising Izzy was taking from experience he did not need to now this, EVER!  
"Haha... Oh big brother... What are we going to do with you and your blushing" Izzy smiled and flung her arm around his shoulders to hug him quickly, Alec just returning the gesture by rolling his eyes again.   
By the time he leaves Izzy’s room he feels a lot more comfortable about the idea of having sex, he decides he’s going to talk to Magnus about it the first chance he gets and starts to come up with a plan to help make it special and important for the both of them, theres no point on Alec being the only one to get anything out of this, he needs to make sure Magnus does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in asking questions or putting in suggestions please feel free to tweet me @hunter_arroww or #MMAHfic


	10. Chapter 10 - The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it’s finally time for some loving ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has to be my longest chapter yet, I think I got a little carried away ;p  
> I’m not 100% thrilled with this chapter, sorry if it gets a little confusing as it goes between Alec and Magnus’ POV and I may go back and change some stuff after I’ve finished the story

Alec doesn't get to see Magnus for the next five days, demon activity is still rising with them hunting red headed mundanes and his parents giving orders and missions every second of every day. When he finally has a moment to himself in his room to clear off the demon crap he takes this time to breath before jumping into the shower. The water is nice and warm on his skin, soothing after the hectic few days they’ve had and Alec knows he can't stay in the shower for long, he still has reports to fill out and file and weapons to clean and sharpen, since his parents still feel the need to punish him but for those few moments he's calm and blissful to just be still and to think about Magnus.  
He slumps onto his bed after he gets out the bathroom, towel rapped around him, water still dripping off him, he couldn't be bothered to dry himself off properly far to exhausted for that. He glances at the time and decides now would be a good time to message Magnus just to check in.

21:34  
Hi. How are you? You had a good day? A

He looks at his phone for a few minutes after he presses send and waits, he waits for a few more minutes before putting his phone down realising Magnus is probably too busy with something important to be messaging him back ‘he does have a life Lightwood that doesn’t resolve around you, idiot’ He closes his eyes for a moment and thinks about seeing Magnus, getting to hold him tight in his arms to snuggle his head in the crook of his neck and breathing his scent in. Alec had loved Magnus’ natural scent but getting to actually scent him and run his nose up his neck was like heaven, heaven to which he was the one person aloud in.  
He misses the smell of Magnus, the deep coffee, sandalwood that is just so him, Alec doesn't think any other smell would work on Magnus and they just wouldn't be right. He starts to think about lying on his couch with him, kissing him and just enjoying the closeness that he now craves when he's not with him.  
Alec opens his eyes suddenly, looking down at himself and realising that he's starting to get a bit hard. 'Fuck' he thinks to himself, if just thinking about being close to Magnus does this to him how is he ever going to cope when he sees him fully naked. He begins to blush then, thinking about Magnus naked. His breathing catches a little as his erection grows, he starts to feel a little stupid as he opens his towel and rubs his hand over his hardening cock, but that's soon pushed to the side when he goes back to thinking about Magnus and kissing him, touching him, undressing him. Alec wraps his hand around himself and starts to stroke himself rather hard, letting all the images his mind is creating of Magnus completely take over him, he picks up his pace and can feel himself getting close as he grips harder, he arches himself off his bed and lets a muffled moan out as his body tightens and he's spilling cum over himself. He drops back onto the bed, breathing heavy and feeling a bit more relaxed then before but also more tired.

He sighs and gets up off the bed to go and clean himself up again, while he’s in the bathroom his phone buzzes indicating he has a new massage he grabs his phone and he feels the redness come back to his cheeks when he sees it's from Magnus.

21:58  
Hello Alexander, I'm good thank you. Busy mixing up a potion for a demanding client. I was beginning to think you forgot about me?... ;) M

He reddens some more at Magnus message, 'forgot about me' if only he knew what he had just done to himself and how wrong that statement was. Of cause Alec would never tell him that and decides to take a different approach to the message.

22:00  
Sorry I know I haven't been around lately, being stuck at the institute everyday has been torture. A

He desperately want to tell Magnus everything, all that’s been happening over the past week, he’s been a great listener and has helped him edge out of his shell but mostly he wants to be able to share his everything with him, the good and the bad because Magnus never judges him or laughs or belittles him and in return Alec gets to hear about Magnus’ life, his dreams and fears and it brings them closer which Alec completely loves.

22:01  
No need to apologise my love, I know you've been busy... I was just teasing. What are you doing now? M

He thinks about all the work he’s still got left to do but decides on what he’s just finished, minus the masturbation of cause.

22:03  
We just got back from killing a hoard of demons, their still hunting red heads and multiplying in record numbers, got covered in demon crap and just got out the shower. A

Magnus replies back straight away, making his heart flutter knowing he had all of his attention.

22:04  
Well, looks who's teasing now ;) M

Alec can’t help the smile that stretches across his face, a couple weeks ago and he wouldn’t of even been able to have a conversation like this without practically thrown his phone away. ‘Come on Lightwood, you can do this’ He decides to be bold.

22:06  
Wish you could of joined me. A

Alec pressed send and immediately regretted it, he wasn't good at this whole ‘flirting’ thing and his cheeks burn a deep red. Alec cursed to himself some more, he had been trying to not get as embarrassed over these kind of things not since his talk with Izzy where she assured him that there was nothing to get embarrassed over, but he couldn't help thinking Magnus would think this was a poor attempt.  
Alec waited for a reply and waited some more, his brain going into overdrive running through all the senorios of what Magnus was probably doing, laughing at his message, throwing his phone away thinking Alec was just not worth this, showing his message to everyone he knew, wondering how he could ever comprehend being with someone so worthless... Yep his mind ran through them all. ‘Good job Lightwood’.  
Alec finally threw his phone on the bed and decided he had to get ready again before anyone came looking for him and shouting at him for not completing his orders and settling on Magnus was now going to end things with him.  
He moved towards his wardrobe when his phone finally buzzed again, he made his way back to his bed and picked it up like it was going to bite and attack him.

22:17  
Sorry had to finish off the potion... I then spent a few minutes deciding whether or not to create a portal directly to your room so that I could join you, but settled on that would activate the wards and the last thing we would want is the whole institute barging in on us ;) Are you free later? M

Alec felt his heart jump out of his chest, he wanted to see Magnus so badly but he knew he couldn’t get out from these reports and chores. Taking a deep breath he thinks ‘fuck it’ screw the chores, it’s not like Maryse or Robert would notice anyway, they never come to check up on him.

22:20  
I have a few reports to fill out and file, but then I'm free... I should be able to make it to yours for about 23:30 if it's not too late? A

He wanted to make sure all this was good for Magnus and he wasn’t putting him out of something very important.

22:22  
Oh Alexander, what kind of high warlock would I be if I went to sleep before midnight. That time will be fine, I'll make some hot tea for us, see you then :) M

Alec rushed through the reports, his handwriting scrawled across the pages, he didn't want to run into his parents so he just slid the reports under Maryse’s office door hoping that they would be asleep by now before sneaking out the institute. Once outside he looked at his watch, 23:25

"Damn it!" Alec said out loud, it took him longer to fill in the reports then he wanted and was going to be late at getting to Magnus' and that just made him feel like crap. By the time he got off the subway and made his way up the stairs to the outside of Magnus' building it was already 00:05 he ran up to the building and by the time he got to Magnus' door it was already open waiting for him.  
Alec pushed the door open a bit more, a little cautiously in case something was happening and slid onto the loft, closing the door behind him as he made his way into the lounge. "Magnus?" He called out when he saw that he wasn't in the lounge, Alec did not feel comfortable rummaging around Magnus' loft looking for him.  
"In the kitchen, just finishing off the tea, make yourself at home and I'll be right out" Magnus' voice was warm and welcoming, it washed over Alec like a wave and all he could think about was how much he's missed hearing it. "There we go, one pot of freshly brewed hot tea" His smile was wide and comforting and Alec had missed that so much too.

"You brewed it?!" Pointing to the tray Magnus had put down on the coffee table. "You didn't just... you know?" Alec made a weird hand gesture, twirling it around and wiggling his fingers.  
"Of cause I brewed it... Making perfect tea is an art Alexander, something that even magic can't get right, I learned from my good friend Ragnor Fell" He poured the hot liquid into the waiting cups “Oh and I don't look like that when I perform magic" He looked up at Alec and winked. They moved to sit on the couch next to each other and just enjoyed the company of each other as they sipped on their tea.  
"So how was your shower?" Magnus asked, Alec was completely surprised by the question and choked on a sip of his tea. "Alexander are you alright?" Magnus placed his hand against his shoulder rubbing soft circles into it.  
'Aw Fuck!' Alec thought to himself as a blush started, here he goes again. "Yeah, fine" Is all that he says placing his cup back on the coffee table, he then refuses to look Magnus in the eye.  
"Are you sure?... You’re acting a little out of sorts?" Magnus moves closer, placing his hand over Alec's knee now. Alec shivers at the touch, thinking about how it's been so long since Magnus has touched him, even though in reality it’s only been a few days, week tops.  
"Really everything is fine, I'm... I'm just a little tired" He smiles but his brain is screaming in his head 'YOU IDIOT! Why did you have to go and say that, he's going to think you don't want to be here!'

"Sorry I know it's late... I just wanted to see you, it's been far too long since I looked at that delicious face of yours" Magnus finishes with a wink and Alec flushed his mind going back to his previous activity when he just got out the shower, it happened because Alec had started to think about Magnus’ face.  
“Are you sure you’re alright?... Your looking a little flustered...” He tries to play it off but Magnus has eyes that literally see into your soul and he’s not sure if he can hide what he did, he takes a deep breath and decides to tell Magnus, if he wants to take this further with him then he needs to be honest and open with Magnus, talk about what he wants.

“Yeah... I... You just reminded me of something I... I did earlier...” Here goes nothing “I... Em... I was thinking about you... After my shower and... You know... Relieved some pressure...” God he sounded like an idiot, a complete stuttering mess, you would think after what they’ve tried so far he would be better at actually talking about it.  
"Alexander are you telling me you jacked off while thinking about me after your shower?!” Magnus' smile was huge and Alec could feel the heat rising to his cheeks deepening, he knew Magnus could see it and tell straight away what Alec had done before he even had to answer. He tried to pull himself together but before he could hands were gripping either side of his face and his lips were being attacked by Magnus' rough and hard, it completely took Alec by surprise and he stiffen up instead of kissing him back, but Magnus didn't seem to care.  
“That's so hot" Was the first thing Magnus said when he pulled away, "That you would think about me and it turn you on!" He leaned in to kiss him hard again and this time Alec kissed back just as hard.

They made out like that for a while, pulling each other closer and panting into each other’s mouth, by the time they came up for air both of their faces were flushed and a thin layer of sweat was starting to form over their faces and neck.  
“Magnus... I’m... I’m ready” Alec looked into Magnus’ golden green cat eyes, completely emerged in them, he wanted Magnus to know he wanted to take things further with him, he wanted to feel the completeness of having Magnus everywhere, Alec just hoped Magnus was just as ready to take this step with him, he continued to look into the eyes he wanted to wake up to everyday.  
“Are you sure Alexander? I don’t want you to rush into this... Have I made you feel like you need to rush?...” Magnus’ voice was soft and gentle, Alec could feel the vulnerability there, he also couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“What?!... No... Mag... Magnus you have made me feel so... So safe... So loved... I... I’m ready for this because it’s... It’s you” Alec stuttered out and moved closer to Magnus on the couch almost sitting in his lap, just wanting Magnus to feel as safe as he was feeling.

“Alexander...” It was the only word he got out before he attacked Alec’s lips again, the feeling was so overwhelming, for Alec to feel this safe in his home, in his presence, with him, he pulled back a little resting his head against Alec’s, breathing heavily “Are you sure you’re ready? Please don’t feel like we have to do this now, we can wait if you need more time” He peppered small kisses across Alec’s face and was enjoying breathing in his scent.  
“Magnus, I’m ready” he left his own small kisses on Magnus’ neck “I want to take the next step with you... Will... Will you take it with me?” Alec was nervous and he could feel his scent changing he wanted to make sure Magnus was not put off by it. “I’m nervous... This is something new for me... I know I’m inexperienced... And I may... May not be any good for you...” Alec didn’t get to finish, Magnus moved so quick and placed his fingers over Alec’s lips, stopping him.  
“Don’t!” Magnus looked Alec straight in his big hazel eyes “Experience has nothing to do here Alexander, I may have had sex before but for us, we will learn together, experience together” He smiled when Alec scent calmed down a little and continued “I would be honoured to take this step with you” Magnus ran his fingers from Alec lips down his neck and smiled wider when he saw Alec visibly shiver before kissing him again “We will go slow, we’ll stop if you need too, Okay?” Magnus waited till Alec smiled back and nodded before standing up and holding out his hand for Alec to take, he took a deep breathe and placed his hand into Magnus’ and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, holding on tightly as he followed behind Magnus as he walked towards his bedroom. Butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, his skin tightening as they moved closer to the room, he was ready for this, to be complete with Magnus.

Magnus closed the bedroom door behind them as Alec moved to sit on the end of the bed, his nerves taking over him as he had no idea what to do with his hands, his legs, his whole body really.  
Magnus stood next to the door, leaning against the wall with his hands behind him as he watched Alec fluster ‘Edom he is so amazing, he’s going to be my end’ he thought to himself as he smirked, Magnus could feel the air change, the nerves becoming more prominent, he wished he could make all Alec’s fears disappear, but he knew that would only come with time and Magnus would do everything in his power to make Alec feel like he had all the power and time in the world, that it was all his.  
Alec looked up at him, eyes so wide and he only saw love there staring back, Magnus moved from the wall and slowly made his way over to Alec, stopping in front of him and brought his hand up to cup the side of Alec’s cheek, slowly caressing it as Alec leaned into his touch, “Together” Magnus whispered, “Together” Alec whispered back.

Magnus moved Alec further up the bed sat straddling his hips, slowly bringing their lips back together, the kiss was slow and gentle pushing love through it as he pushed his tongue in, caressing his mouth. Alec felt Magnus’ hands move down his body, feeling his fingertips brush over his pecks down to his abs to the bottom of his t-shirt and holding onto the slightly frayed edge, the movement shooting sparks through Alec’s whole body, making him react and sending pretty much all his blood down south to his groin, talking a sharp intake of breath he slightly froze and became hesitant.

Magnus feeling the reaction to Alec’s body and how he tensed up, stopped his movement and pulled back “Alexander, are you sure you want this?” He stared into blown hazel eyes, so taken over by lust and love and arousal.  
“Yes... Please don’t stop... I want us” He smiled and moved his hands so they rested on top of Magnus’ thighs where he was straddling his hips and rubbed circular motions there making Magnus shiver slightly by the action, he could smell Magnus’ arousal and could see the bulge in his jeans. He lifted himself up off the bed and moved his hands to the bottom of Magnus’ shirt and began unbuttoning it, slowly revealing smooth honey coloured skin and tight muscles, Alec’s breathing became heavy as he pushed the fabric up and over Magnus’ shoulders letting it fall from his back.  
Moving his fingers to trace out every line on his skin, every muscle, every sensation. 

Magnus let Alec explore his body, watching as he took in this beautiful man in front of him, how gentle and carful he was being with his body, his movements. The touches were driving Magnus crazy, he could feel his magic bubbling within him reacting to the sensations, the sparks coming from Alec. The room was silent apart from their combined heavy breathing, slow pants building up with the pressure.   
Alec reached his belt and stopped, fingers lingering but not moving to undo anything, Magnus brought his hands over Alec’s and held them tight in his, lifting his eyes to meet Alec’s with so much care.  
Alec brought their hands down to his t-shirt and together they lifted it over his head, he want so badly for Magnus’ hands to be all over his body, to touch him like he’s never been touched before, it was almost as if he could read Alec’s mind and he grinned wickedly, shuffled a little down his body and reached down to unbutton his own jeans, revealing a tantalizing scrap of red silk. Alec bit his lip as he moved to lay back down, eyes widening as he watched Magnus’ hands moved from his own body to his, as one of his hands splayed across his hip keeping him in place and steady whilst the other slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the now straining jeans, he brought his head down and began mouthing gently over the bulge in the pants eliciting moans of delight from Alec and slowly worked his fingers to bring his jeans down further, over his knees and pushing with his own legs till they fell onto the floor behind them. He then brought his fingers back and pushed them under the waistband of his boxers. Pushing his hand over Alec’s straining cock he slowly wrapped his hand around and ran his thumb over the slit, marvelling in the louder moan escaping from Alec.  
He didn't know what Magnus was doing to him, he just didn't want him to stop, Not now, not ever. Magnus worked his cock over in a slow steady rhythm, completely taking Alec’s breath away with every new pull and push, every new change of angle ‘Fuck’ he thought to himself how was he ever going to survive this.

Feeling bold, Magnus felt Alec’s hesitant fingers grip his boxers before he feels them being pushed down, helping him out Magnus lifts his hips up off Alec’s lower body and Alec pull them down his hips and over is ass allowing his cock to spring free. When Alec could not get them any further off from the position he’s in Magnus took over, moved from the bed to stand at the foot and pulled them off, finally being completely naked in front of Alec he himself suddenly felt unguarded, never being so in front of a Nephilim before.

Finally being fully naked the feeling of vulnerability and insecurity came back to Alec in full force and he looked away, sensing his slight discomfort Magnus moved back up his body and took his face between his hands “Alexander? Look at me...” Alec opened his eyes “There you are” he felt Magnus chuckle slight and it relaxed him “You have nothing to worry about darling, I promise” Magnus’ word drove through him, he was safe here, with Magnus, with the man he loved more than anything, he nodded and their lips crashed together.  
They spent a good half hour exploring all parts of each other’s body, taking it in turns to run their fingers over each other and to discover what turned them on and off, Alec found he really liked it when Magnus nibbled at his thighs and Magnus really liked it when Alec trailed kisses down his chest to his groin, both actions making the other unbearably hard and wanting.  
Alec’s scent kept changing and Magnus was using this an as indicator to how close Alec was become, when it changed to a overpowering sweet vanilla with a tint of honey, more intense and slightly sweeter than his normal scent, this smell of slick was so unique to Alec it drove Magnus insane that he was not tasting it.

Magnus being back on top again trailed kisses down Alec’s body, working his way to his cock, kissing around it and never touching it was literally killing Alec all he wanted was for Magnus to take his straining cock into his mouth. Instead he placed a few more kisses to Alec’s thighs and started to lift his knees up and out exposing Alec’s asshole, nibbling at his thigh Magnus looked back asking Alec for permission to go there, to move to the one area they had not ventured before, seeing Alec breathing even harder but nodding enthusiastically, being so far going in pleasure and exploring he could barely speak. Magnus smirked and licked his lips, all he wanted was to taste, moving down and breathing in deeply the scent was so much stronger and he loved it, slowly lick a streak up from Alec’s hole to the tip of his cock, ecstatic by the load groan coming from Alec had Magnus doing it again and again. He pushed into him with his tongue and moan himself up the warmth that surrounded him. His continued using his tongue until Alec was writhing underneath the ministration so much Magnus had to hold him still with this hands and his hip. He pulled back with a plop and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before summoning a bottle of lube to the bed.

He coated his fingers and rubbed the lube between them trying to warm it up as much as possible, he lifted himself and Alec slightly and moved his mouth back up Alec’s body till he reached his lips, Alec completely lost to the feelings, Magnus could feel his skin tingling underneath him “Are you ready for the next part my love?” A quiet strained groan was all the response he got, but he waited till Alec’s eyes met his, taking over by so much arousal but still nodded and indicated he was ready “Let me know if you want to stop, Okay?” Magnus circled his hole with one finger before pushing in slowly, he goes steady allowing Alec to get used to the intrusion, his so tight and Magnus can see his face scrunch up in slight pain, he knows it won’t last but he waits till Alec relaxes so more before pulling his finger almost all the way out then back in.   
He works him over for a while, adding more lube and a second finger opening and scissoring him as best as possible, it’s always slow going for someone’s first time, the pain more prominent then the pleasure at first, he eventually adds his third finger and pushes back and forth till he can feel Alec starting to push back again is fingers a little, his face relaxing and his mouth opening slightly with the pleasure that’s starting to form.  
“Mag... Magnus please... I... I...” Alec can’t form words, he feels too amazing to even think, but he wants to feel Magnus so badly, wants his cock, his knot, his all. He feels Magnus pull his fingers out and a small whine escapes as a coldness rushes across his hole, but it’s soon replaced but the tip of Magnus’ clock being lined up ready. He opens his eyes to see Magnus hovering oven him, his golden green cat eyes blown wide, Alec brings his hands up from where they have been clutching the sheets to the side of Magnus’ face and kisses him, stroking his cheeks “I’m ready” Magnus nods back, kisses him so more before pushing the tip of his cock in.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks before he continues and waits for Alec’s hands to loosen a little from his shoulders where he’s now gripping him “Y-Yes... Please...” His eyes scanning Alec’s face for any signs of pain as he pushes deeper nice and slow until he bottoms out, breathing in slowly and waiting for Alec to let him know he’s ready to continue.  
Alec feels like his body is about to explode, he’s experienced so much with Magnus, his feelings and emotions growing so much, but to have Magnus inside of him has been the cherry on the top. He was always afraid of people touching him after he presented as he felt all of what they had in that contact but here now all he could feel was warmth, affection, desire, safety and love, so much love. His skin was tingling from his head to the tips of his toes, wrapped up in it all and a small tear fell from the corner of his eye, he felt Magnus kiss the streak away before feeling light kisses down his face and neck, he opened his eyes in his gaze of lust and love “Magnus... Please... Move” His body jittered as Magnus pushes back and out before slowly pushing back in, the pace was excruciatingly slow and Alec wanted more, needed more, he let a grunt out and begged Magnus to go harder, faster.

Not needing to be told twice Magnus picked up his pace, the results was him beginning to slam into Alec and aiming for his sweet spot, watching as Alec was becoming completely undone underneath him, loosing all his self doubt, his insecurities, his vulnerability and getting lost in his feelings and the moment. It was electric to witness and filled Magnus with so much love and pride for the man beneath him.

Grasping loudly when Magnus’ large cock stimulates his prostate perfectly, hitting it head on Alec couldn’t contain his moans, tears running down his face as Magnus repeatedly slammed into his prostate again and again, shivering with pleasure, he could feel the muscles tightening in his stomach and his balls tingling “Mag... Mag... I’m... I can’t...” He couldn’t breathe it was overwhelming, his body was reacting like never before and with an extra loud cry of pleasure Alec lifted his back up off the bed and gripped one hand into the sheets so hard it ripped them while the other dug his nails into Magnus shoulder blade drawing blood as his orgasm hit him, tightening his body up and spilling cum in between them.  
Feeling his body react and his hole tighten around his cock Magnus couldn’t hold his climax back any longer either as he realised his cum filling Alec up and drawing out both of their orgasms.

The high of it all captivating them and their heavy breathing and heavy scents filled the room, permeating their skin “Is it... Always... Like that?...” Alec asked after catching his breath, his voice gravelly and horse from his morns and screams.  
“No... It’s not” Magnus replies, still inside him and nosing into his neck, Alec begins to feel vulnerable again, that he’s done something very wrong, he closes his eyes and tries to breathe, control his emotions and scent “It was better than any other sex I’ve ever had” Magnus smiles into his neck, kissing him softly.  
“You don’t... You don’t have to... To say that... If I... If I was bad... Did something wrong... You don’t have to... To pity me...”   
Alec turns his face away before feeling a hand turn it back and Magnus brings his lips back down on Alec’s kissing him deeply “I’m not pitying you Alexander, it truly was amazing... Truly amazing” He says once he pulls away “I’ve had a lot of sex...” he pulls Alec back after he tries to pull away not yet understanding what he’s saying “but... I have never had the connection with someone as I have with you... That Alexander is what makes us so special” He kisses him again and runs his fingers through his messy, untamed hair, hoping all the love he feels right now is felt by his Omega, well not his yet, but Magnus hopes one day. 

Magnus slowly pulls out of Alec, scrunching his face as Alec winces from the overstimulation and soreness “Sorry” He whisperers once his out and snaps his fingers to clean them both up as he can’t be bothered to do it the mundane way of going to the bathroom for a cloth.  
“It’s Okay... I feel good, tired but good” Alec answers back, giggling a little by Magnus cleaning them up with magic ‘handy’ he thinks to himself. Alec turns into Magnus as he gets comfortable wrapping his arms tightly around Magnus’ body and settling his head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent as he slowly drifts off to sleep. All warm and safe.  
Magnus takes a little longer to drift off, softly running his fingers down Alec’s arm in a soothing motion. Feeling Alec tighten his grip around him as he sleeps it feels as if he is scared that Magnus is going to abandon him in his sleep and Magnus wants to punish the people responsible for making Alec feel as if he will always be abandoned by those around him, holding in a low snarl he tightens his grip and kisses the top of his head as he follows Alec into the land of dreams.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Heart Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I’ve had a bit of a rough time lately and I didn’t get the chapter completed in the normal timeframe. I also found it quite difficult to write this chapter, I couldn’t get it to flow the way I wanted to, I might re-write it once I’ve finished the whole story and if anyone has any ideas on how to improve the chapter feel free to leave a comment and I’ll reach out for help once it’s all done.
> 
> WARNING!!! Thoughts of self harm and death in this chapter!

Alec felt warm and safe when he started to stir awake, his back pressed up against a hard muscular body, a slight panic hit him at first before last night flooded back to him. Magnus.  
He began to smile to himself as he remembered what they had done together, taking their love to the next level was everything Alec imagined and so much better but it was the fact they had been here in this moment together that truly made him feel loved. He had trusted Magnus with not only his body but his heart and soul and Magnus had cherished them with all he had to offer. He made Alec feel like only the two of them existed in the world, no demons, no murders, no Clave, no parents, no hate, no abuse... Just love!

He began to wriggle to get closer to Magnus to pull his arms further around him to cage himself in his Alphas arms, ‘my Alpha? I wish’ he thought to himself, the action made his ass push back into Magnus groin and a soft groan escaped the Alphas lips as he pulled Alec closer to him, digging his nose into the crock of Alec’s neck and inhaling deeply.  
Alec smiled wider to himself, feeling Magnus happy and content made his inner Omega satisfied.

He was brought out of his happy peaceful moment when his phone began to ring out, stirring beside him Magnus groaned as Alec moved to grab it, cursing to himself for the intrusion breaking their perfect morning. He signed as he saw Izzy’s name flashing across his screen, she wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important she would wait till he was back at the institute “Iz? What’s going on?” His voice still horse from last night “Is everything okay?”   
“Alec, I’m sorry but we need you to come back, there was a massive demon attack last night many Shadowhunters were injured, we need to regroup and get back out there, all hands on deck” Izzy sounded tired, clearly being up most of the night, Alec shot up from the bed, panic changing his scent and making Magnus sit up with concern “Are you alright Iz? Jace? Clary? How many were injured?” He felt guilty, Alec had spent the best night of his life with Magnus in his own little bubble of happiness while the institute had been dealing with the demons.  
“We’re all okay Alec, just a little tired, don’t worry” He felt himself relax a little knowing his family was okay “I’ll be right there Iz, just need to get the subway, don’t go back out there without me okay?” Izzy said a quick okay back before they hung up with each other, Alec moved fast grabbing his clothes off the floor and starting to put them back on, he was busy putting his t-shirt back on when he remembered Magnus was still in the bed, he turned to see slightly unimpressed eyes looking back at him, guilt building up as he moved back to the bed “Magnus... I’m sorry... I-I have to go...” He sat on the edge of the bed his head down not meeting Magnus’ eyes “I understand Alexander” Magnus reached out with his hand grabbing his arm and squeezing “Is everyone okay? Is there anything I can help with, a portal back to the institute maybe, hm?” Alec looked up ‘oh how could this man be real?’ he was falling deeply for him more and more each minute “Really? You would make a portal for me?” Alec didn’t want to leave, the warmth of Magnus’ presence was all he wanted right now, maybe it was an Omega thing, Magnus smiled at him before pulling the covers back to get out of the bed, still in his birthday suit and Alec blushed a little at seeing Magnus naked again “Of cause I would darling, please call when you get a chance let me know you’re okay, that everyone’s okay” Alec nodded and as Magnus was standing in front of him he reached up to kiss him “Thank you Magnus and I will... I promise” Magnus give him another quick kiss before snapping his fingers and making a portal appear, Alec looked back one more time before stepping through, feeling nothing but cold the minute his foot hit the sidewalk outside the institute, he sighed not ready for what he was walking into.

The minute he stepped into the institute everyone was buzzing around, the ops centre was full of people running around, some injured and trying their best to carry on their duties, others helping where they could, Alec spotted Izzy coming down the corridor and ran toward her, pulling her into an embrace shocking Izzy by the force of it and that fact Alec had grabbed her first “Im okay Alec, really... Are you... Okay?” She looked up concern written in her eyes, he smiled “Yes Iz, I’m... I’m perfect...” She smirked back at him and he knew by that look Izzy had figured out what he and Magnus had done, mentally preparing himself for the bombardment of questions she will most like ask later on, when they get a minute to breathe.  
She filled him in on everything that had happened, they met up with Jace and Clary, who was looking a little worse than the others and they regrouped, formed a new plan for going out and tracking the demons, they all quickly changed and were gathering their weapons when Maryse approached them.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!” She stopped right in front of Alec glaring at him and he flinched slightly at the volume and tone of her voice “WELL?!”  
He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t have enough confidence to tell her the truth knowing she wouldn’t approve since Magnus was a Downworlder and a man.  
“I wasn’t feeling well... So I went out...” Alec couldn’t quite believe he was lying, this was something he basically didn’t do and if the slight shocked look on Izzy face was anything to go by she wasn’t expecting it either.  
“You went out? Huh...” Maryse spat “Well I hope you’re happy, while you were out being a whore the rest of us were trying to protect the mundane world from demons” Alec couldn’t look at his so called mother, her words hitting him hard. This is what she thought of him.  
“You and you” She pointed to Izzy and Jace “Come with me now” Her tone harsh even to them “You” She pointed to Clary “Get to the infirmary and get your wounds sorted before you make them worse” With that Maryse turned on her heels and began to leave before Alec shouted out “What about me?... What are my orders?” All he wanted was to help, prove his worth, but his mother was not having any of it “You...” She glared “You go back to what ever whore house you came back from, you’re no good to us, you’ll just get in the way” Alec could feel his tears rising, his scent becoming stressed trying so desperately to hold onto his emotions, he could see Izzy and Jace raging at the side, unable to go against their orders but the anger towards Maryse was also filling the room.   
Quite clearly not caring about her children’s feeling she snarled making them all move and went back on her way, leaving Alec along in the weaponry.

Angry that he’d been sidelined when all hands were needed he made his way towards him room before the tears fell ‘why? Why does it have to be like this? Why does everyone hate me so much?’ His thoughts were consuming him when his phone buzzed and a message from Magnus appeared asking if all was good at the institute, but Alec was so far gone to the bad feelings and emotions he convinced himself that after the way he left things with Magnus he would never want to see him again, he punched his bedroom wall hard breaking the skin of his knuckles ‘You idiot! How could you have just walked away from him like that? After the night you had together’ he slumped down his wall and broke down, muffling his sobs into his arms, he felt like his heart was breaking into tiny pieces so many emotions running through him, but guilt, shame and pain completely overtaken him.  
A quiet and gentle knock sounded on his bedroom door before Clary walked in, Alec tried to hide the fact that he had been crying but he couldn’t find the strength to pull himself up off the floor, he could feel her pity and it just made him feel worse about everything “Go away, leave me alone Fray” He spat out, he just wanted to disappear to end it all.  
“Hey Alec, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay?” Clary moved to sit beside him, they weren’t the best of friends but they tried to get along for Jace and Izzy “What Maryse said, we don’t think of you like that, we know you were with Magnus last night...” He didn’t want to hear this right now so he snapped “STOP!” He shouted moving from his spot on the floor, pacing back and forth across his room “I don’t need your pity... I don’t need you to tell me it’s all going to be okay, because it’s not” Alec tried to contain his tears “I was with Magnus last night, I wanted to be there with him and I was there for ME! I wanted to be fucked by him because he was nice and safe to be around, he made me feel special and I know it was just my Omega side telling me lies, making me feel that I could trust at least one Alpha in my life, that I could be anything other then a failure, a disappointment and a disgusting, filthy Omega... BUT I CANT!... I might as well go to the whore house and be just want me mother wants so she can finally be free of me and focus all her energy on raising his good children, he Alphas and Betas, so she can be happy with them and how special they are because none of them will every understand her cruelty, her hand striking across their skin, no they won’t as their all perfect, sickeningly perfect... I HATE THEM!” Clary looked up at him with pure shock, she’s never heard Alec speak this way before, but what Alec didn’t know was that while he was shouting at Clary his little brother Max had snuck into his room and was staring at him in shock too, tears streaming down his face.

Alec turned after hearing a low sob and horror spread across is face Max had heard everything he had just said, he had heard Alec say how much he hated him and his siblings. He didn’t move as he looking into his little brothers eyes, filled with so much hurt and pain, he couldn’t cope with this he had to get out of the institute, he had to get away. He run past Max and kept running through the corridors, tears bubbling over his eyes, blurring his vision, he didn’t care who saw him through not right now, he faintly heard Clary call after him but he didn’t stop not even when he was outside, he just kept running and running ‘what have you done?’ ‘How could you do that?’ ‘How could you say those things?’ ‘What’s wrong with you?’ ‘Pathetic’ ‘Disgusting’ ‘Disgrace’ ‘Filthy’ ‘Why don’t you just end it?’ Alec ran as fast as he could, he just kept running with no idea where he was running too.

Magnus felt uneasy for most of the day, after Alec left he kept getting this sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach like something wasn’t quite right, they wasn’t much he could do about it so he got dressed and set about his day, he had a few potions he had to make and was kept company by Chairman Meow. After a few hours he decided it was the right time to check in with Alec, he hated how he had ran out of the loft this morning after their epic night together but a part of him understood, Alec is a Shadowhunter and the safety of the mundane world will always come first, he texts him rather than calling in case he’s demon hunting and he doesn’t want to be a distraction, after it’s sent he waits a few moments but sighs in disappointment when he doesn’t get a reply through ‘It’s going to be a long day’ he thinks to himself.  
He’s almost done with his third potion of the day when he gets a call from an unknown number, frowning a little he answers “Magnus Bane, Warlock extraordinaire speaking” He chucked slightly, amused by himself.  
“MAGNUS?!... it’s Clary have you seen Alec?” She practically shouted down the phone to him ‘Alec? What what wrong with Alec?’ His thoughts getting the better of him he didn’t answer and was drawn out but Clary’s voice calling him again down the phone “No I haven’t seen him since this morning, Isabelle called about the demon attack and he went back to the institute, why? Is everything okay Clary?” He needed to know now ‘what was wrong? Why was she looking for Alec?’ He waited for her to answer him a small growl of impatience creeping out.  
“Something happened... At the institute... Alec, he...” Magnus had enough of this now, she was going to tell him what was happening right this moment or he was going to portal to the institute “CLARISSA! WHAT IS GOING ON?!”  
“Alec he’s gone, his mother benched him from the mission to help find the demon and she said some awful things to him, he ran out the institute and now me and Max we can’t find him... I’ve tried to track him but I’m still new at this and I don’t... I don’t know what to do? I can’t get hold of Jace or Izzy and no one at the institute cares, we’re walking round New York now but we have no idea where to look, please help Magnus” Hearing her finish Magnus thought his heart was going to break, Alec’s gone when there’s a dangerous demon on the loose ‘why would he run away like that? What did Maryse say to him?’ He was going to make her pay after he found Alec “I’ll be right there Clary, tell me where you are?”

Alec didn’t know how long he had been running for or walking for now, he didn’t even know what direction he set off in, was he still even in the Shadowhunter’s territory or had he crossed into Downworlder territory, possibly not since no Downworlder had tried to attack him yet for being there, he kept on walking, cold from the chill in the air and numb to all around him, only his thoughts of misery keeping him company. He found a park which was relatively empty and a small patch of grass near a tree he slowly made his way over and slumped down it, his legs aching from all the running ‘What now?’ He thought, where was he to go to now, he was all alone, not wanted at the institute he couldn’t face his siblings after what he had said and he was not going to be wanted by Magnus now, he was disgusting. The air turned colder as the day began to turn into dusk, Alec just sat there, curled up into himself and waited for his life to be over.

Magnus stepped out his portal and met Clary and Max on the street, he began by asking Clary to tell him everything as he took Alec’s t-shirt and began tracking him, he frowned when he couldn’t get a clear indication of where he was, quite clearly running in different directions constantly and not staying still for longer then a few minutes. He was furious after Clary finished speaking, she told him what Maryse had said to him about going back to the whore house and how he wasn’t needed, no wonder Alec ran all he’s ever wanted to do was help. They began to follow in the general direction the tracker was saying Alec was but they all knew it was going to be a long day.  
Clary had pulled Max’s coat tighter around him as the cold picked up and even Magnus shivered, It was almost night when they found the small park Alec’s tracker was coming from and Magnus’ heart almost shattered when he spotted Alec curled up under a tree in only his t-shirt and thin jeans.  
They all ran forward and Magnus places his hand gently against Alec’s face, brushing aside his hair from his eyes. Alec was freezing, his skin almost stone cold to his touch and he growled in disapproval “Is he going to be okay?” Max sounded so broken, trying his best to hid his sobs as he stared at Alec, Clary clutching him against her keeping him slightly behind Magnus’ back in case things were not good “Yes Max he’s going to be okay, we just need to get him inside and warmed up” He smiled at the little boy before picking Alec up into his arms, he barely stirred and Magnus grew more worried, with a snap of his fingers a portal opened and he ushered them all through to his loft, placing Alec onto his bed he snapping his fingers again to change his cold clothes into warm sweats and bringing the blankets up over him adding a few extra for good measure, even the Chairman came over to snuggle up into Alec’s chest.  
He sat quietly for a moment running his fingers through Alec’s hair before getting up and seeing to Clary and Max.

Alec stirred and shifted against the soft sheets before his eyes slowly opened, he froze as he looked around the room he was in before the deco became familiar to him, he was at Magnus’ loft, the fear of how he got here ran through him before he heard a soft snore and felt a gentle breath cast over from his left side, turning his head he saw Magnus curled up on his side next to him, he shifted slightly getting more comfortable as he watched Magnus sleep, he seemed so peaceful but Alec could see the telltale signs of the lack of sleep and the signs of smeared make-up.  
Alec was confused as to why Magnus looked so out of sorts and why he was sleeping with his clothes on, he reached his hand out to brush aside a strand of loose hair when he caught a movement out the corner of his eye behind Magnus, frowning he lifted his head to see who was there, Alec’s eyes widening when he saw his little brother Max lying over the armchair, his little legs hanging over the end and twitching when he moved ‘What is happening’ he thought to himself as he lifted himself up on his elbows, the movement causing the bed to shift and stirring Magnus awake.  
“Alexander?... You’re awake” Magnus’ voice was groggy but held so much concern “How are you feeling?” He asked as he brought his hand up to cup his cheek.  
“I’m okay, I think... Magnus? What happened? How did I get here?...” He briefly remembered running and being completely exhausted but it’s all a little blurry to him, he melted into Magnus’ touch as his fingers brushed his cheek.  
“Do you remember anything?” Magnus asked him, keeping his voice low as to not wake the little boy sleeping on his chair, his emotions were all over the place, relief that Alec had woken up, exhaustion from the lack of sleep he’s had with worry, confusion at Alec’s lost expression and anger at the ones who hurt the man that was taking over his heart.  
“A little... But... But not much... What’s Max doing here?... How did Max get here?” Alec answered him frowning a little as he looked over at his little brother.  
‘Alexander, you’ve been sleeping for almost a day, we found you passed out in a park, you were frozen to the touch Max was so worried about you, we all were” Magnus began to tell Alec, the past day has been one of Magnus’ worst when Alec didn’t wake up in the morning.  
“Wait!... What?... What do you mean all of you have been worried?... Who’s... Who’s all of you?!...” 

Magnus filled Alec in on what had happened after they found him.  
Magnus and Clary had stayed awake for most of the night taking it in turns to watch over Alec, to make sure he was warming up and still okay, Max kept waking up to check in on Alec too refusing to leave even after Isabelle and Jace came over after they finally got the messages left for them on their phones, he got quite upset with them when they said he had to return to the institute, Magnus insisting he could stay here for as long as he wanted.  
“What happened Alexander? Please talk to me...”  
Alec felt so ashamed of himself for the thoughts and feeling he had the day before, for allowing the darkness to creep it’s way back into Alec’s life, but right here and now in the safety of Magnus’ loft he just wanted to scream it all out. Before he got a chance to tell Magnus anything though Max woke up and rushed over to hug Alec tightly, they got up out of the bed and Magnus conjured up some food for them to eat before Izzy and Jace came back over, they filled everyone in on what was going on at the institute and that Valentine was the reason behind the mundane murders and demons running around New York, he was looking for Clary as her blood was special.  
She ended up going back home when when Luke came and picked her up from the loft after filling Magnus in on what was happening in the Downworld about Valentine, apparently everyone was banding together to stop Valentine.  
After Izzy and Jace practically dragged Max away from the loft Alec and Magnus were finally alone and Magnus was going to make sure they talked about everything, that Alec knew he could no longer run away from the pain he was feeling and that he was completely safe here with him.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes curtesy of Magnus they settle back into bed, the clock striking just at eleven thirty at night. Sighing Alec turns and lies with his head against Magnus chest as Magnus play’s with his hair, he knows he’s giving him the time needed to build up his courage to tell Magnus about his past and about Maryse and Robert, to completely open up about everything and he knows, he’s not sure how but he does, he just knows Magnus will be there for him until the very end, taking a deep breathe Alec begins to tell his story to the man he loves.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, life sort of got in the way these past few weeks and things have not gone too well, I lost my drive to continue this story a little and began reading different fics again to get a spark back, but anyway we are here for something better then my life!
> 
> This is it, finally at the end of the story thank you to all who have come along with me on this fic’s journey! I feel like now is a good time to finish this story but I might come back to it to add at a later date or not, don’t know yet and depends on what you guys think, so let me know =] again I hope you enjoy the final chapter and sorry if it’s not that good, like I said struggled to write this.
> 
> This chapter contains mild smut

Alec had told Magnus everything and he means everything about his life, it was well after three in the morning when Alec had finally stopped crying, his Omega senses going into overdrive as he finally let himself feel all that he’s kept blocked up for all this time, all his life really. It took its toll on him and the weight on his shoulders and heart felt lighter after unloading his burdens, having Magnus there to listen to him and to not judge or pity him but show love and concern, he held onto Magnus as more and more tears fell and clung onto him until they stopped.  
Magnus moved first pulling Alec’s face back and wiping the slightly dried in tear streaks from his cheeks “Thank you for sharing this with me Alexander... I’m so sorry you’ve had this burden over you for so long, but I’m here now and I will carry this with you... For you if you’ll allow me?” Magnus pulled his hand back and rested it on top of Alec’s, intertwining their fingers and playing with them until Alec was ready to talk again “Thank you Magnus... But I don’t want you to have to take these burdens on... That’s not fair to you... For me to do that to you...” Alec stumbled out looking deeply into Magnus eyes. Magnus moved his fingers to brush through Alec’s hair “That’s what I’m here for, to be your anchor, to help you weather the storm... Why don’t you go get cleaned up and into some new warm, clean, comfy clothes, get these tear stained ones off and we’ll settle down for the night... Does that sound good to you?” He wanted to be sure and that he wasn’t pushing Alec into anything he didn’t want to do. Alec nodded smiling at him as Magnus helped him up and watched as Alec made his way into his bathroom, snapping his fingers so some soft clothes appear on the bed ready for him when he gets out.  
After he hears the shower start to run again he finally moves, the scent around him filling with a sour anger as his rage is finally let loose, he moves to the balcony away from the bedroom to make sure his scent doesn’t linger there and lets a hollowed scream out, Magnus has heard a lot of stories over his life but Alec’s had been one of pure pain and horror, all he wanted to do was destroy anyone who had hurt his Omega especially his parents for their treatment of him, Yes he was going to make them pay the most.

It was almost 4 in the morning by the time they were settling into bed together again, Magnus wrapping his arms around Alec and holding him close and tight, a wave of peace flowed through him at holding his Omega again in his bed, being so close to him again, thoughts of their previous activities coming back to him making his lips twitch upwards but it was Alec’s gentle voice that brought him back to the present “Are you okay Magnus?” So much concern was clear in his tone that Magnus wasn’t sure what he was on about “Of cause I’m okay darling, why do you ask?” He knew he probably shouldn’t be prying so much, that Alec might not want to open up any more but he just couldn’t help himself.  
“I heard you... Earlier when I was in the shower... I heard you screaming...” Alec all but whispered the words ‘Oh’ Magnus thought he was really hoping he didn’t hear “So are you... Okay?!” Alec moved, pulling back a little and causing Magnus to frown and the loss of contact, staring directly at his golden green eyes, his hazel ones full of concern and a bit of hope.  
“Yes Alexander I’m perfectly fine, I just...” He wondered how he was going to say this “I was just so mad at what you had told me... So angry at the people in your life who have caused you so much pain... That I just had to scream my frustration out... I’m sorry though, as I was really hoping you didn’t hear it... I didn’t want you to feel guilty for opening up to me, for it having that kind of reaction to me” His breathing became heavy as the last of the words lingered in the air, Alec never moved just continued to stare, studying his eyes before capturing his lips with his own, the kiss being heated and gentle, rushed but steady all at the same time, Alec moaned into Magnus mouth as his tongue took dominance and sinfully stroked his own. They were breathless by the time they parted, Alec snuggled into Magnus’ neck and inhaled deeply his scent steadying him “Sleep now my darling, we’ll talk more later, just sleep” Magnus’ voice soothed and it wasn’t long before Alec’s heavy eyelids closed and he fell into a deep sleep, surrounded by his Alphas scent.

The sun was high in the sky and the beams of light were shining through the gaps in Magnus’ curtains, Alec stirred as the light covered his face, scrunching his face up he wiggled back more to get out the light sighing when his back hit the hard body behind him. His breath hitched when Magnus’ arm settled over him pulling him closer as his ass made contact with Magnus’ cock, feeling his whole hard cock digging into his ass was like heaven and Alec couldn’t help but to push his ass back a little more, wiggling a little to bury it a bit deeper, he smiled to himself when he heard Magnus let out a little moan.

Magnus moaned when he felt Alec push back against his cock, having Alec next to him had his senses taking over and his body reacting, he moved his lips to slowly start caressing over Alec’s shoulder and neck, working his way to pulling his earlobe into his mouth causing Alec to let out a whimper of need, the sound making Magnus smirk “What would you like darling?!” He teased as his lips went back to sucking his ear and kissing the the soft skin below it.  
Alec was practically panting at Magnus’ ministration, he wanted him so badly that his body was reaching out for him sweating through the thin layer of clothes connecting their bodies together, Alec wasn’t even sure his voice would work as all he wanted was for Magnus to consume him in every way possible, but he also knew his Alpha wouldn’t go any further until he told him what he wanted “You...” He croaked out.

Magnus turned them the moment Alec’s voice reached his ears, bring them so that he was positioned above him and bringing their bodies closer as he settled between Alec’s legs, he smiled as he moved to capture his lips in a heated kiss, dominating Alec’s mouth and pulling all the delicious moans, pants and whimpers from him.   
Alec gasped when Magnus pulled him up into his lap, the Omega’s legs automatically wrapping around his waist and he brought his hands around his Alphas neck as he steadied himself. Magnus’ hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt looking at him for permission to remove it, Alec could only nod as Magnus pulled his shirt over his head before throwing it to the side without a care. For all that they’ve been through and done Alec felt very venerable as the Alpha looked his body up and down taking him in. Alec stroked his own hands down Magnus’ body feeling all the muscles under his fingertips before pulling Magnus’ t-shirt up and over his head too. They fell back into kissing and caressing each other, enjoying the closeness before Magnus moved them back down onto the bed, working his fingers into Alec’s pants and boxers, in a quick and swift movement he moved off the bed and pulled them down and off with the help of Alec lifting his hips up.

Magnus stood at the bottom of the bed looking at his beautiful Omega’s body, taking it all in, all his glory. Everything he ever wanted in the world was now lying on his bed and it was making him so hard and needy. His heart sank a little as he watched Alec shudder, look away and try to cover his face with his hands, he couldn’t understand why his Omega thought he wasn’t wanted by him, he made quick work of his own pants and boxers letting his length hang free for Alec to see exactly what he was doing to him.  
He crawled back onto the bed slowly, positioning himself back between Alec’s legs, running his lips up and over his calf’s and thighs, nipping and sucking as he slowly, painstaking slowly works his way up over Alec’s body.  
He licks around Alec’s straining cock and nips a few times at his hips, taking the soft smooth skin between his teeth and biting down a little, enjoying the moans and gasps coming from his Omega. He licks a long stroke up his abdomen and takes each nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over them and sucking slightly, pulling them up and making Alec arch off the bed with need.  
“Don’t ever hide from me again Alexander, you are glorious in every way and I want you to know it and embrace it, I will kiss every inch of the beautiful body just to prove it to you” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear as he finally made his way to the top, he looked down into blown wide hazel eyes and the shock and confusion was still there under the lust and need, he nodded to Alec to make sure he was understood and Alec could form no words but to nod back.

Magnus smirked and pulled Alec into a heated kiss as he moved one hand into Alec’s locking their fingers together and lifting it up over their heads and holding it there, his other moving down to grab hold of Alec’s cock, he hummed as he slowly worked it, revealing in Alec’s pants and moans “P... Please... Mag... Magnus... Please...” Alec struggled to get out in between kisses, he could practically taste his own need on Magnus’ lips.  
“I want to learn everything about your body, worship it for eternity Alexander, will you let me worship you?” Magnus didn’t want anything else but to have Alec as his and only his.  
Alec’s whimpers were driving him crazy now, Alec trying so desperately to come undone, he was thrusting up into Magnus’ hand so hard he was moving them around the bed. Magnus removed his hand and Alec practically growled at him, his eyes shooting open to look at him, ripping his hand away from Magnus’ grip to grip either side of his shoulders to get Magnus to move closer to him again “Please... Please... Alpha...” Magnus growled at him this time, Alec was so far gone now that only his instinct were there, he moved his head to the side in submission at the growl and Magnus took the opportunity to kiss and lick up his throat hovering over his scent glands ‘One day’ he thought one day Alec will be completely his, but it was too soon for all of that “How do you want this my lovely Omega?! How do you want me to take you?!” Magnus wanted this to be Alec’s choice, for him to have all the power in this decision and for him to feel free enough and safe enough to open up his deeper needs.  
“I want... I want you to... Take me... Encase me... Mount me... Be in me... Completely...” Alec moved to turn over onto his stomach, presenting himself to Magnus in the most venerable way possible, Magnus’ breath hitching as he’s never had an Omega give him such trust before.

Magnus prepped Alec slowly as to not hurt him before grabbing his hips and pushing himself all the way in, relaxing once his groin became flush with Alec’s ass, he stilled for a few moments to give Alec some time as he was panting into the bed sheets, once he nodded Magnus slowly began to move his cock in and out, small, sharp bursts to start and moving until his whole length was nearly out and Alec’s tight hole before slamming back in again. His movements speeding up as their need grows and he lets his Alpha side take control to give his Omega what he wants.  
He can feel his energy growing to its peak, he’s been pounding into Alec for almost an hour, the Omega nothing but a stuttering and mumbling mess of need beneath him, begging for more even though his arms gave up about twenty minutes ago and he’s now being pushed and pulled along the bed sheets, leaking pre-cum as his cock is straining for release. Magnus feels a need deep within his gut and in his last few pushes and grunts he brings himself to slamming into Alec’s prostate, making him scream out Magnus’ name in total bliss as he cum’s all over the bed, Magnus fucking him through every last drop and then following Alec by finally realising deep inside his ass, growling and moaning Alec’s name as he finishes.  
He pulls out carefully, watching as his cum flows out of Alec’s hole and down his ass and thighs, a warm feeling of pride encasing him, he moves them so they are laying together, Alec wrapped again in his arms, against his chest “You okay darling?” He whispers into his ear, he can see that Alec has his eyes closed, his breathing beginning to return to normal “Better then okay” That’s all Magnus gets from him before sleep takes him over again and he smiles fondly as he strokes his fingers through Alec’s hair, watching him sleep peacefully for a few moments before sleep lures him over as well.

It’s dusk when they wake back up and finally get out of bed, Alec’s almost crying when he realises that no ones called, texted or come back for him to help ‘they really don’t care’ he thinks to himself, his dark thoughts trying to get the better of him again. He feels strong arms close around him and lips kissing his neck “It’s okay Alexander, I’m here for you always... Why don’t we get ready, have something to ear and I’ll take you over to the institute so we can find out what’s happening, hum? Sound good?!” Magnus holds him tight letting him know that he’s here for him no matter what he decides “Could... Could we go to the institute first?... Please?” Alec turns so he’s facing Magnus, looking for any signs of anger in the Alpha, but he sees none.  
“Of cause we can darling, but no matter what I’m not letting you go alone or out of my sight” Its not a request and Alec knows this, but to be honest he doesn’t really want to go by himself anyway, facing his parents after everything feels like the worst idea he could think of right now, he nods and they make their way back to the bedroom to get dressed before Magnus opens a portal to the institute.

It’s quiet outside the doors of the institute and a shiver runs down Alec as he opens the door, it’s all mayhem once they step inside, looks like the whole institute is still hunting the demons and Valentine, he thinks about how he could of been helping them but it’s not meant to be, he spots Jace and Clary first, they look like they’re having an argument and once Jace catches Alec from the corner of his eye they’re both rushing over to see him, pulling him into hugs and asking if he’s okay, to which he just nods at them for. He gets them to fill him and Magnus in on what’s happening and where their at with everything, Izzy joins them and they go over how the past day has gone, some of the downworlders offering their help and Magnus makes a mental note to remember to check in with Luke and Raphael since he hasn’t spoken to them in a day, see where they are at with all this.  
They are about to start discussing what their next actions are going to be and Clary is trying to convince Jace that her plan could work to draw Valentine out when they hear heels scraping across the floor to their direction followed by a shallow thud of men’s shoes, Alec immediately freezes and Magnus is pulling him in by his side, holding him close.

“What is going on here?!” Maryse spats out “Alec” his name said dripping with hate “What are you doing back here, I thought I made myself very clear when I said you were no good to us” She moves to stare him down and he feels himself beginning to submit when Magnus moves to stand in front of him, shielding him from her venom, surprise written on their faces by his act.

“So your the wanna be She devil? I have to amite Maryse I have come across some vile people in my very long life but none come close to you and the way you are treating your son” Magnus snarls out, moving a little closer to the woman, making sure to put distance between her and Alec “What the hell are you doing here Warlock? I didn’t give any authority to having you here, get the hell out of my institute... NOW!” Maryse practically screams at him, making the people around them stop and stare at the scene unfolding before them with everything else going on a outburst inside the institute was not what anyone needed.

Alec try’s to diffuse the situation by placing his hand on Magnus’ arm to clam him down but all it does is make Maryse snarl at the clear sign of affection “So THIS is the thing you’ve been spreading your legs for... Disgusting Omega!” She spits out and Magnus see only red, letting his glamour drop and sparks of magic crackle at his fingertips, it all happens in some sort of weird slow motion, he sees Izzy grab Alec and pull him back, moving everyone as they run throw the archway into another room as sparks of red fly out of his pailms, his anger causing through his body and all his rage is set forward in his burst of pure power, his magic slamming Maryse into the wall behind her and pinning her there “YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK ABOUT ALEXANDER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! HE IS THE MOST AMAZING OMEGA TO EVER EXSIT, CARING, LOVING, KIND, COMPASSIONATE AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE UTTER FILTH! IF I EVER HEAR ANOTHER BAD WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!” Magnus was only about an inch away from Maryse’s face, staring into her eyes to show that he was not playing and he meant business, Maryse nodded slowly he voice leaving her to whimper at his show of strength, Maryse was a strong Alpha but she was no match for Magnus and his strength.  
He released her and she slammed into the floor, scurrying back away from hi, Robert close on her heels “Get out” She was shaken to her core but the institute was still under her command “What?!” Magnus turned back at her, sheathing rage again “I said get out, this is still my command and you and the Om... Alec are not needed here, so leave” she stood her ground but it wasn’t Magnus or Alec that spoke up “If you throw Alec out of this institute then you are throwing me out as well” Izzy’s voice ran out into the silence that had fell over the confrontation “What?! Isabelle that is ridiculous, you have your orders NOW CARRY THEM OUT!” She stared down her daughter, never had Izzy shown such disrespect for her before “No, if Alec goes then so do I”

“Me as well” Jace chimed in, taking a step beside Izzy, his arms folded over his chest in defiance. Maryse couldn’t believe her eyes, her children shown her nothing but disrespect and disgusting behaviour “This is insane, you are our best fighters, you can’t expect me to just allow you both to walk out this institute with him” she waved her hand in Alec’s general direction “Yes” they both said together “I’ll be going as well” Clary called out to stand next to Magnus. They stood together in a line in front of Alec starting Maryse down, watch as her anger grew more and more, Magnus was hoping for her to snap so he could put her back on her ass, they all looked over as a small voice called out, a backpack over his shoulders as he came to stand beside Alec and take his hand. Max was staring up at Alec with nothing but love in his eyes.  
Alec could comprehend what was happening, his siblings, his friend and his Alpha were all standing up for him, for him.  
“You will all live to regret this, I have no children to call my own” That was Maryse’s last words as she turned on her heels and walked away, Izzy was shocked that she didn’t even try to fight them harder, especially since she was letting Max go as well, she looked over her shoulder to see Max clinging to Alec’s hand, only Max she thought with a smirk.

They all left the institute and were catching their breath when Max brought it all down for the realisation to hit them “So what’s next? Where do we go from here?” Fear gripped Alec, he was willing to let his own life suffer but not his siblings, not for him, as if realising he was panicking Magnus brought him into his arms and held him there tight “It’s going to be okay Alexander, it’s all going to be okay” Magnus felt Alec relax a little in his arms before pulling back and leaving a small soft kiss on his lips “What was that for?” Magnus raised his eyebrow in question “For being here... For being by my side... For being you” Alec had so much admiration and love for Magnus he couldn’t keep it in.  
They made their way to Magnus’ loft via a portal and Magnus brought their personal items with them along with their clothes and weapons, much to Max’s delight when he saw his comic book collection stacked in boxes. After calling Luke, explaining everything to him and Jocelyn it was arranged that Izzy and Jace were to move in with them and Alec and Max were to stay with him. Izzy and clary squealed with excitement that they were now like official sister while Jace just wanted to be as close to Clary to protect her as he possibly could, Max was happy he was staying with Alec and got a bigger room as well and the fact that Chairman Meow was also here made everything better as well.

They spent a couple days laying low and settling in before forming a plan of action for Valentine and the demons, word spread quick that these shadowhunters were now apart of the Downworlder territory and working along side with the Downworld they had managed to take down most of the demons and get a lead on Valentine.  
Alec got back late one night from a hunt, exhausted and in much need for a shower but his heart almost stopped beating when he walked in to find Magnus and Max curled up on the couch asleep as a movie was playing on the TV that Magnus insisted they needed and the Chairman curled up on Max’s stomach. He watched them for a few moments before Magnus stired awake, smiling sleepily at Alec, he moved to pick Max up and carried him into his room, the Chairman following behind, not pleased that his sleeping cushion had been moved, while Alec went for a quick shower.  
They were changed and in comfortable sleeping clothes not long after and curling up together in bed, Magnus running his fingers through Alec’s hair listening to his soft snores.

Alec has become Magnus’ new definition of home, no spell could make him feel like he does when he tightly wraps his strong arms around his Omega and breathes in the smell of Alec’s scent. His, that’s what Alec is to him. His for as long as Alec will have him and who knows maybe one day they will have a family of their own to surround themselves with. His.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave comments. I'm working on the other chapeters and will try to post around Thursday/Friday! Thanks!   
> I don't have a beta reader so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!


End file.
